Spider-Man Gwen: Separation Anxiety Story 1 of 4 Peter Goes To London
by Scramjet
Summary: What if in the latter half of Peter's relationship with Gwen Stacy Peter made a decision that changed there lives.
1. A Missed Opportunity

Spider-Man Gwen: Separation Anxiety Story 1 of 4 Spiderman Goes To London

Introduction

_Separation Anxiety is a series of alternate tales concerning Peter and Gwen one where she's dead one where she never died and two where she comes back from the dead; none of these stories are connected to one another other than the general theme enjoy._

_The following story mostly covers the territory from Amazing Spider-Man #87-#122. Naturally it will veer of at two points at ASM #95 and #121-122 and will cover what may have happened in the epic confrontation between Peter and Norman if it had occurred somewhat differently._

**A Missed Opportunity**

Peter Parker was attending the funeral of George Stacy the man had died just a few days earlier a hero saving a little boy from some falling rubble. Spider-Man reached him his last words were

"Peter take care of Gwen. She loves you—so very much."

As he died Peter responded "Rest easy sir I'll love Gwen and cherish her for as long as I live! But what if she ever learns that you died because of me?"

Gwen was heartbroken and mad, though it was Doctor Octopus that had caused the rubble to fall she still largely blamed Spider-Man it was just like Betty just what he needed another girlfriend who hated his alter ego. If the circumstances hadn't been so tragic he would've found George's knowledge slightly amusing he had always been so careful around him.

Just a week before Ock appeared he had been quite sick and had temporarily lost his powers as a result. it seemed as if the radiation in his blood was dropping and he couldn't think straight. He tried to swing towards Connor's lab to take some test even if it meant revealing his identity to him but he found that he could hardly manage to web swing. When he arrived at Conner's lab it was empty, he was in Florida. As he left Conner's lab Peter thought.

"If my powers are fading will I stand a better chance with Gwen? I just remembered this is the night of her surprise birthday party and I haven't bought a gift! Iv been so wrapped in my own problems that I forgot the most important thing I had to do!"

Peter gazed at a jewelry store tempted he broke in with the last of his strength and reached for some pearls. He nearly left the store before he changed his mind.

"I can't let my whole web swinging career end with being a crook iv got to put them back!"

After returning the pearls Peter went out the window and fell to the ground.

"I always wondered when I'd ever give up my secret identity. Now fate has made that decision for me. Disappointed or relieved I still have to do something about Gwen!"

At the party Peter's absence was not unnoticed by anyone Gwen was quite bummed Mary Jane tried to cheer her up.

"Get with it Gwen he's always late it's not worth getting all uptight about."

"I can't help it Mary Jane! Iv had the feeling for days that there's something wrong with Peter."

After a few minutes Gwen finally joined in at the party and just as the party was finishing up and most of the guest had already left the door opened.

"Look in the doorway" George Stacy said.

"Peter!" Gwen said

"In his hand what's he holding?" Harry said

Peter stood before them in his regular clothes with his mask in his hand.

"I had to tell you—can't keep it a secret anymore Spider-Man is finished! His career is over! I'm the only one who could know that because I'm Spider-Man!"

MJ Harry George and Gwen were all quite shocked Gwen herself was particularly distraught Peter left before she could say anything and George suggested he had the flu. After he left Harry told them of a story he had heard when Peter "pretended" to be Spider-Man in a confrontation with Doc Ock. (Amazing Spider-Man #12)

"What if it wasn't an act that time? What if he really is Spider-Man?" Gwen said

"Wow" MJ said "Gwen you sure know how to pick them he's either a menace or a psycho case take your pick"

"Shut up! Gwen said crying "No matter what he is—what he's done don't you dare talk about him like that"

Peter went to the hospital and learned he really had the flu. Desperate to take back what he had just done he visited the Prowler to dress up as him and to bump into George and Gwen while he was present with them. It worked at least for Gwen and the two were back together in no time.

With the death of George Stacy Jameson had a field day and public opinion quickly turned. Gwen briefly worked on the campaign for Sam Bullit a shady politician that seized upon the anti Spider-Man hysteria. Spider-Man was in the process of rescuing Gwen when the Iceman showed up and he had to drop her of on a rooftop before he engaged in a classic superhero misunderstanding. The next morning Gwen sat in her home still quite distraught.

"I thought he loved me as I love him. But Peter has been acting strange I hardly ever see him without Dad without Peter my whole life seems so empty so-"

RRRINNG

"The phone please- please let it be Peter."

"Gwendolyn this is your Uncle Arthur in London I just learned the terrible news about poor George. Your alone now dear. Your aunt and I want you to come and stay with us. You'll have a home a family it's what George would have wanted"

"It's so kind of you both but I need to think."

"Of course child call when you can."

She hanged up.

"It would be wonderful to see them again." Gwen thought "But how can I go and leave Peter? Unless—he no longer cares."

BZZZZZ

"Peter"

Peter noticed that Gwen had been crying and felt awful "Hi Gwen Sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing except I'm Spider-Man the one you think killed your Dad" Peter thought "No honey I just had some loose ends to tie up." Peter said

"I just had a call from my aunt and uncle- in London. They want me to go there—to live with them."

"Do you want to?"

"I have to Peter there's nothing keeping me here."

"I can't let her leave!" Peter thought "I cant I have to propose now…"

"No Gwen no I want you to stay. I love you Gwendy."

The two embraced and kissed deeply.

"Oh Peter I love you too. My love for you is even_ stronger _than—my hatred of Spider-Man"

Holding her Peter was quite surprised. "Why would she say that does she suspect? This may be my last chance don't blow it Parker."

And he blew it.

"Peter what's wrong?"

"It's no good Gwen I haven't the right" He distanced from her" I can't ask you to stay here to stay with me."

"Can't? Of course you can. What you mean is- you won't."

She started to retreat to her room.

"It's all right Peter. I—understand. I shouldn't have thrown myself at you that way. I'm very tired do you mind if I don't see you to the door."

Peter stepped outside "She thinks I don't love her." He thought "She thinks I wanted out. I failed to tell her the truth or propose I couldn't even tell her to stay. What is wrong with you Parker she means everything to you?"

"Wait Parker isn't the problem it's Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man Spider-Man he's ruined my entire life! He's brought nothing but trouble and sorrow and tragedy and now he's robbed me of the girl I love! I hate him! But I can't quit… iv tried more then once and failed. Haven't I paid enough?"

It was only a matter of minutes before he found himself in costume.


	2. The Lady And The Prowler

**The Lady And The Prowler**

Peter had changed into his costume and was climbing up a building before he started swinging.

"Iv got to find some action, anything to take my mind of Gwen. Look at those fools down there- noticing me- pointing to me- envying my power. The fools! They don't know how lucky they are!"

Spiderman settled at the wall of a building and watched the night streets below.

"They don't know—id trade places with any of them. Cause none of them could have the troubles—the hang ups—that I do."

Meanwhile Hoby Brown was worried about Spider-Man he had done him a favor recently and since then he had been implicated in the death of a police captain. Troubled he left his girlfriend's apartment and entered his own. He had thought that Spider-Man was his friend but if he had played him it would be something he would regret. Hoby removed a suitcase from underneath his bed and opened it removing his costume he got dressed and started to leap across the rooftops as the Prowler.

"Iv learned a lot since our last encounter and now iv got a real mission. Just for the sake of my own conscious I've got to bring Spider-Man to justice! No one makes a fall guy out of the Prowler."

He made a quick test of his weapons and transverse a few more rooftops.

"The last time I saw Spider-Man was at Captain Stacy's apartment, so that's where ill start my search now."

Meanwhile Spider-Man continued to meditate.

"It's no use. I can't do it. Try as I might I can't get Gwen out of my mind."

He descended slightly on a webline gazing at his reflection in a window

"No amount of web swinging can make me forget her. Nor can it end my hatred of what iv become. Look at me a masked fugitive trapped by my own secret identity. Okay iv had it at last I know what iv got to do."

He started to backtrack to where he had started tonight's little excursion.

"First I'll go back to where I stashed my street clothes— down there just below—And now I'm heading back to Gwen. Since my secret identity has always been the root of all my troubles—It's about time that I ended the whole bit. If I love Gwen then I've got to level with her. Iv got to tell her who I am!"

Spider-Man finally landed on the wall of Gwen's apartment building about to open his web backpack.

"There must be a way to make her understand, to tell her the truth about her father's death. I can't spend a lifetime living a lie."

He reached the window and glanced at Gwen who was still in tears.

"There she is but oh no she's just sitting there crying it seemed so simple while I was alone on the rooftops, but now that I see her there all broken up. No! I mustn't weaken iv got to go through with it. No matter what happens- things can't be any worse. I'll tap on the window."

But before Peter could do so his spider-sense went of and he moved an explosive pellet missing him by mere inches.

"Your fast wall crawler but it wont take me long to get you at this range. Give up, Spider-Man I'm not out to injure you."

Of course Peter was not going to give up and he continued to dodge the Prowler's blast trying to draw his fire away from Gwen's building.

"This is just TOO MUCH!" he thought "Just a few days ago I was attacked by Iceman without warning and now the Prowler! It's as though fate itself is conspiring to keep me from Gwen. But I won't let anything keep us apart I won't!"

Seeing that Spider-Man could dodge his fire all night the Prowler decided to change tactics and launched himself from his to Spider-Man's rooftop.

"Okay if you want to do it your way that's all right with me."

"Hoby stay back you got it all wrong fella."

The Prowler managed to land a grip on the wall just a few feet away from Spider-Man and he slowly started to crawl up.

""I didn't kill Stacy I was trying to save him. You've got to believe me."

"Why should I? Even if you were guilty you'd still deny it!"

And with that the Prowler vaulted onto the rooftop as Spider-Man started to run.

"So long as you're wanted by the fuzz I'm out to get you. Specially since you tricked me into helping you that time."

"It wasn't a trick" Spider-Man said as he started to web swing "If you'd just let me explain."

But the Prowler was beyond reason the chase went on and Spider-Man gradually found his way to higher buildings. The Prowler could leap and climb but he couldn't exactly fly and it slowed him down enough for Spider-Man to successfully swing around the building the Prowler was on and lock his legs around his neck. The Prowler took a step back and they crashed through a skylight and into an elevator shaft. The two briefly fought as they fell through the shaft. Spider-Man could cling to walls but the Prowler lost his balance and began an uncontrolled descent.

He was falling to fast to be webbed so Peter told him to use his claws. The friction slowed him down enough that when he crashed Peter didn't need to attend another funeral but he still needed to get him to the hospital. After dropping Hoby off and dawn had started to break he swung towards Gwen's apartment.

"I can't let her go I just cant. And this time I won't!

As he finally arrived near Gwen's window he saw a rather startling sight.

"Hey what is this? Someone else in her apartment someone who's unpacking! It—It cant mean-"

As the woman got closer to the window he decided to speak up.

"I'm looking for Gwen Stacy where is she? Where'd she go?"

"A voice from outside the window! HELP!"

Peter slowly entered through the window still in costume. And the woman tried to hide behind the couch.

'Hold it—I don't mean any harm. Just tell me where she went."

"The airport the airport! That's all I know honest! Honest!"

"The airport!" Peter thought "If I don't get there in time I will have lost her forever!"

He wasted no time leaping through the open window and entering one of his most hectic swinging sessions.

"I don't even know her plane, the flight number but I'll have to find her—I have to find her. I can't let her leave without me. Once I reach the outskirts it will slow me down the taller the buildings the faster I can swing. But this is still better than inching my way through heavy traffic below."

A few minutes later he had arrived and swung a full 360 around the airport sign.

"Now to find which flight is heading for London. But first though I have to waste a few precious seconds changing into Peter Parker I'll never reach her if I cause a riot with every step."

Peter changed and ran through the inside of the airport.

"The information desk where? There it is straight ahead."

Peter arrived at the desk and wasted no time inquiring about Gwen's flight.

"The earliest flight for London?" the woman said "It's just departing."

"Now?" Peter said as he heard the rumble of engines.

He turned and watched as the plane took off.

"Gwen!" he exclaimed before giving way to tears.

"She—She's gone iv lost her. I've lost everything."

Defeated Peter slowly made his way towards the exit.

"Just when I needed it the most my spider powers failed me. My spider powers when I think what its cost me over the years. The heartaches, the agony, the sorrow and now it's cost me the girl that I love.


	3. Unmasked At Last

**Unmasked At Last**

_Note: This is the chapter where I first deviate from the source material only at the end though. After all the Gwen drama secret identity stuff from ASM# 87-102 it could almost be termed a betrayal for Stan not to have made the choice you will see. If it had happened Gwen might have survived happily… or break them apart. (still sparing her life) This and the remaining chapters will have many twist and turns many familiar some not enjoy._

Having left the airport Peter wandered the streets of New York in defeat.

"I still can,t believe it, but it's true it's really true—Gwen is gone! She's left me. I-iv lost her forever. And once again I only have Spider-Man to blame."

"Everything that's ever happened to me—all my life was because of my secret identity… because of Spider-Man. But I wasn't born with spider powers; I wasn't born with a costume I don't have to stay this way. Nothing's stopping me from giving it all up."

"Sometimes I almost hate to look back to remember how this all was when it all started I never dreamed of what I was getting myself into."

And so Peter reflected on how he received his powers and the tragic story of how he started his superhero career. This time unlike all of the other's however he wasn't overwhelmed with guilt at the thought of quitting.

"Iv been walking for hours this morning thinking—and I'm more undecided then ever." Peter thought "There's the Bugle building. Did my subconscious make me walk here or is it just a coincidence? Nuts either way who cares. I've more on my mind then selling a few crummy photos to Jameson and there's nothing in that rag that could interest me now."

He passed by a newsstand the front page of the day's Bugle saying Beetle At Large without noticing.

"Peter Parker I haven't seen you in ages."

Peter turned around and saw Jameson's secretary and first crush Betty Brant.

"Hi Betty."

"Is anything wrong? Have you given up taking photos? Even Mr. Jameson was wondering where you've been keeping yourself."

"What's the matter he misses his favorite whipping boy? Iv just been busy that's all. If he gets to lonely without me, he can always go to the cemetery and chuckle over the tombstones. See you around lady."

And he walked away as Betty entered the Bugle building sadly.

"Why did I snap at Betty like that?" Peter thought "Betty Brant was the first girl I ever loved—or I thought I did. It was only a few years ago that we broke up—again because I was Spider-Man. Because of my secret—it's better this way—for the both of us."

He headed towards an alley.

"But I mustn't think of Betty cause she reminds me of Gwen—and that's to much to bear. And yet everything I think of reminds me of something else. I remember how I tried to forget Betty by going into action just as iv done lately because of Gwen. I need some cash what can I lose if I give Jameson another visit."

He changed into costume and captured photos of himself stopping a mugging and a few other crimes. It was less then an hour he arrived at the Bugle apologized to Betty and found himself in Jameson's office.

"Well what do you think of them?"

"I can only pay you full price for them. The pictures are crummy kid you know that. But lucky for you I'm kindhearted so I'll take them of your hands."

Peter took Jameson's check and stepped outside.

"Don't bother thanking me." Jameson said "I cant help being generous."

"It's half of what there worth." Peter thought "But it's better than nothing and he knows it."

Peter took the route to Forest Hills, Queens.

"With everything that's happened lately I haven't even had the chance to see Aunt May. No I've been to busy playing web spinner, I haven't had time for anyone who really matters." Images of Peter's friends… and more went through his mind. "There I go again thinking of the past of the friends who mean the most to me. But it always goes back to the one person… to the only person. No matter what I try no matter what I do I can't get Gwen out of my mind—or my heart. I'm so uptight I can hardly remember crossing the bridge but anyway I'm almost at Aunt May's"

Since he was in no immediate danger Peter's spider sense didn't go off and he remained oblivious as the Beetle flew overhead. The Beetle a D-list villain who Spider-Man Iron Man and the Human Torch occasionally encountered attempted to rob a candy store in the neighborhood. Since it was not an obvious target like a bank jewelry store laboratory or the federal reserve he thought no one would suspect him. But this was not the Beetle's day… if he ever had one and the cops arrived not that they could stop him as he flew away with whatever modest sum he could scrounge.

Meanwhile Peter had arrived at his Aunt's house and knocked on the door. His Aunt May and MJ's Aunt Anna were in but they were quite frightened because of several break ins the Beetle had perpetrated over the past two days. Peter checked the newspaper and saw the pattern of the Beetle's targets they were so predicable a child could figure the next few places he'd hit so tired from his recent encounters with Iceman, Prowler and his rush to the airport Peter felt it fine to take a nap.

While he was asleep however he had nightmares of losing Gwen again something happening to her; London NYC he couldn't tell but it was so vivid. He woke up to hear Anna tell him that his aunt was abducted by the Beetle. The news was on for him to hear.

"Defying the police in a local grocery store the Beetle is holding a hostage identified as a Mrs. May Parker a widow who lives at…"

Peter didn't hear him finish how could he be so foolish as to ignore the Beetle. He ran out the door ignoring Anna and quickly found a place to change costume. He swung towards the grocery store dodging gunfire from the police who still believed he might be responsible for the death of Captain Stacy.

The cops were so busy firing at Spider-Man that they didn't notice the Beetle fly out the broken window of the grocery store with Aunt May in tow. Once the Beetle was at a reasonable distance from the cops he dropped May who Spider-Man caught in a net of webbing. Spider-Man and the Beetle exchanged a few quick blows before Spider-Man web yanked him down through the skylight of a rooftop and the two fell into an indoor swimming pool. The Beetle's armor made it almost impossible for him to swim and it was a simple matter for Spider-Man to web him up and paste him to a wall.

With the Beetle taken care of Peter changed to his civilian attire and found his aunt the two embraced.

"Peter dear I hope you didn't worry you."

Worry me? Oh Aunt May when will you ever think of yourself! Come on I'll take you home now."

The two made the short walk to May's house.

"Even though iv always felt guilty about the death of Uncle Ben" Peter thought "perhaps in some small way Spider-Man has paid part of the never ending debt!"

The next morning Spider-Man was web swinging looking for an opportunity to take some more photos.

"It's no use! No matter where I go or what I do no matter how hard I try not to think I can't get Gwen out of my mind. If only I could have seen her before she went to London… but even if I did what good would it have done? She'll always blame Spider-Man for the death of her father."

He settled on the wall of a skyscraper and searched for any activity.

"But what am I gonna do? I see her face wherever I look. Every pleasant sound reminds me of her voice. I can almost feel her in the air I breathe."

"I've got to put an end to it somehow before I go mad. And there's only one way I have to go to London have to find her. There must be some way for me to explain."

He crawled onto the rooftop and changed clothes.

"Luckily I have no classes this week. But what am I gonna do for money? I haven't shot anything newsworthy and I can't ask my poor aunt for a loan."

A few hops later he was on ground level next to the Bugle building.

"My only hope is to get an advance from Jameson. But who am I kidding? That's like no chance at all."

He made it up the elevator and near Jameson's office.

"All these years—years of fighting risking my life, trying to help people, and for what?'

"Peter hold it son!" Robby said

Peter turned and faced the editor.

'Haven't seen much of you since Captain Stacy died."

"I I've been pretty shook up about it Mr. Robertson."

"Yes—we all were."

"How's his daughter taking it?"

Peter looked down gloomily.

"She left for England to stay with her relatives."

"It' the best thing Peter! A change of scene do her good—help her to forget. And you can always visit her."

"Don't bet on it." He said facing his friend again

"Plane fares cost money and I wouldn't want to impose on anyone."

"So that's what's bugging you. Maybe the Bugle can be charitable for a change."

"You mean get that money from Jameson? Some chance."

"Not as a gift I'm still city editor here! I'll send you to England to bring back some pics just go to our cashier and ask for a travel voucher! She can okay it with me."

Peter's mood brightened now full of enthusiasm.

"You mean it?"

"Sure kid just bring back some shots."

Peter started to run out giddy just as Jameson exited his office.

"Isn't that Peter Parker?" Jameson asked "hat's he looking so happy about?"

"Oh I just gave him a new assignment, JJ."

"Lazy good for nothing punk! He only works when he feels like it."

"That so? Wish I knew how he does it."

"Next to Spider-Man I hate loud mouthed students the most. I even hate them when they're quiet.

But lest Jolly Jonah's philosophy prove too persuasive, we'll quickly change our scene to Parker as he ran into his aunt's apartment.

"Peter-" Anna said

"Hi Mrs. Watson I came to see Aunt May! Iv got some news for her."

Peter stopped running as he reached the living room and saw May on the couch and Mary Jane in a hippie costume.

"Aunt May wait till I tell—Oh! Mary Jane I didn't know you were here."

"Why fight it man it's fate! Your subconscious couldn't stay away from me." MJ said

"Peter iv been helping Mary Jane with her costumes for the new show she's…" aunt May said before being interrupted

"Yeah sure that' great! Aunt May I'm going to London to find Gwen!"

"I didn't know she was lost." MJ said smiling

"I didn't want you to worry if you called and I wasn't home. I'll be back in a few day's. lot's of luck with your show MJ." As he started to walk out

"Oh you noticed I'm still here how groovy."

"He sure has eyes for that dynamite blond Mrs. P."

"To think my own nephew actually in love…"

"It doesn't take any special talent."

At about noon Harry dropped Peter off at the airport.

"How are you going to find her?" Harry asked "London's a pretty big city."

"I'll find her somehow."

"Well keep it all together and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thanks for the lift I'll be back pretty soon."

"Don't hurry I'll have the refrigerator all to myself."

A half hour later Peter was in the plane as it took of.

"Well I did it!" Peter thought "I'm finally on my way to Gwen. If only I wasn't so nervous about seeing her. I've no idea what I'll say to her—how I'll pull it off. But I'll think of something! Iv just got to. And there was that promise I made to her dad. I love her captain Stacy but what will ever happen if she learns that I'm Spider-Man the one she blames for your death."

His thoughts were interrupted by a little kid in the row behind him.

"Mister how come you don't take of your seat belt? Everybody else did. Do you like wearing it?"

"Thanks for reminding me pal." "I hardly noticed we were in the air" he thought

A well dressed man leaned over from the boy's row.

"I hope my son isn't disturbing you. It's his first flight and he's rather thrilled about it."

"That's okay sir he was just being helpful."

"My daddy's a gov'mint man! Are you a gov'mint man?"

"Afraid not."

"My daddy's an American Degalate—"

"Say that's terrific but I think you mean American Delegate."

"That's enough of that son. You mustn't disturb the other passengers."

They settled down and Peter looked out the window.

"Wonder what the other passengers would think if they knew I was wearing a Spider-Man shirt underneath my clothes."

A few hours later the plane landed roughly and there was an announcement.

"Everybody stay in your seats!"

"Something must've happened but what?"

The passengers panicked the pilot and a stewardess appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the stewardess said "we have a special announcement to make. No one may leave the plane we are all being held as hostages!"

"Hostages but by whom?"

"We've been informed that a bomb has been placed under the landing ramp! If the terrorist demands aren't met it will be blown up remotely! Please keep your seats you must not panic!"

Of course everyone panicked.

"The terrorist have promised no one will be injured."

"With a bomb on the plane how can you be sure?" one of the passengers asked

"What do they want? What are they after?" another passenger asked

"We don't know yet."

Everyone was so distracted that they didn't notice as Peter put on his mask. He then punched through the window and slid out crawling along the underside of the plane. The terrorist spotted him but before there car could get that close Spider-Man landed a mighty kick that sent the ramp safely away from the plane seconds before it detonated. The police started to arrive and the terrorist tried to make a getaway.

"Stop them!" one of the police said "They've seized the American Delegate and his son."

Spider-Man found a good angle on the plane to leap from and started swinging after them.

"No wonder they call them terrorist anyone who'd threaten to bomb a plane full of innocent people with bombing and kidnap a man and his son."

The terrorist noticed there pursuer of course and fired there machine guns at him but he was moving to fast for them to get a bead. He overtook the vehicle and landed on the roof.

"The way you fella's waste ammo you must get it wholesale."

"Dog you will interfere with us no longer!" as he leaned out the window and tried to spray Spider-Man with bullets.

Spider-Man merely kicked the weapon out of his hand and he fell out.

"This isn't my idea of an ideal vacation either."

His spider-sense went off and he noticed one of the terrorist open up the sunroof. Spider-Man trusted his sense and did the only thing he could to avoid an unpleasant encounter with lead he hurled himself backwards landing on the ground as the terrorist got away.

"He's falling I got him." The terrorist said

"Just keep thinking that" Spider-Man thought "Because my Spider-Tracer is on you again."

Spider-Man got up as several police showed up.

"This is the chap who pursued the car inspector." One of them said.

"Inspector Hargraves here" another said "I saw what you did my man and was most impressed. But why on Earth do you choose to wear that ridiculous costume?"

"I hate to be unnoticed in a crowd." Spider-Man replied

"A pity those beggars got away but we'll find them! They hope to force us to free some of there fellows whom we already imprisoned. But they'll find us rather more determined than they expect. However I'd like to know a bit more about you my lsd."

Spider-Man became unnecessarily defensive; he was in a hurry.

"Look—there's no law against wearing a costume is there?"

"Now now don't get belligerent boy! The yard keeps a file on Spider-Man you know. Though I must admit it's not as complete as I'd wish. But I'll review it again."

"Okay then you do that."

And Spider-Man ran up a wall away.

"Why did I lose my temper" Spider-Man thought "he was a good guy just doing his job."

"Sir" one of the constables said to the inspector "I studied the Spider-Man's file quite recently. I remember noting that he's a fugitive wanted by the New York Constabulary."

"No need for alarm, Brooks he's a stranger alone in our city. It will be simple to keep him under surveillance. And that is precisely what we'll do."

A few hours later Peter was still swinging across the city trying to home in on the signal from his spider tracer.

"Iv got to find them fast." he thought "Because every minute that goes by is a minute without Gwendy."

Spider-Man had just taken a short break when his spider-sense briefly went off. He looked for the terrorist vehicle but the feeling faded fast and they were nowhere to be seen. He thought it was a false alarm and started swinging oblivious to the fact that for one brief moment he was less then a hundred feet from the object of his affection.

Gwen had been staring out the window at her Uncle Arthur's home. Her aunt and uncle had been very kind she had remembered them fondly from the four trips she and her father had taken before to visit them. Her uncle had been a little mysterious at times but she got along great with her cousin Jill who had just turned 18. She had been in London for less than a week but she already felt at home… still she just couldn't get her mind of Peter. He had lacked the guts to tell her to stay and she hadn't seen him at the airport. Did he still love her or did his frequent disappearances have something to do with MJ's frequent advances. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Spider-Man swing nearby.

"A figure swinging past my window! It looks like it is… but it isn't possible he can't be here! Not here!"

She turned and her aunt and uncle approached her.

"First he killed my father" she thought "and now he's travelled across the ocean after me."

"Gwen!" Arthur exclaimed as she fainted

"What is that she's muttering under her breath." Her aunt asked as Arthur moved her over to the couch

"Spider-Man isn't that the one she blamed for her father's death?"

"She must have imagined she saw him."

After an additional fifteen minutes of swinging Spider-Man's spider-sense went of again and he found his target. He overshot them on a bridge and placed his camera.

"Look! It's the masked infidel known as Spider-Man." The driver said "He has seen us and will attack again."

"Look out that bus!" the passenger said

The car swerved missing the bus. The car stopped and the driver stepped out reaching for his pistol. Spider-Man swing punched him.

"Sorry one chance is all you get." He said

Spider-Man then jumped of the roof and started to rip off the sunroof at an angle that prevented one of the remaining terrorist machine gun fire from making contact. He grabbed him as the others tried to exit the vehicle but Spider-Man was to fast he merely slammed the one he was holding's body into the other two.

As he jumped off the car only one terrorist in the pile remained conscious. Spider-Man glanced at the interior of the car and saw that the hostages were not in the car. He quickly grabbed the one that was still awake by the shirt collar as the police showed up.

"Okay mister you're the only one awake so talk if you want to stay that way!"

"The police know our terms if the prisoners are not released the Americans will die at seven! Nothing can save them! There guilt is sealed by time itself! If they die the guilt is yours"

Spider-Man shook him violently.

"No! No! Not this time! Not this time!"

"Spider-Man" the inspector said "get ahold of yourself! Release him I say!"

Spider-Man let the lunatic go and faced the police.

"Was he telling the truth?"

"I'm afraid so. Also I'm afraid we cannot meet there terms. As you folks from across the pond put it we don't negotiate with terrorist."

"But there fanatics!" Spider-Man said as the constables started to shove the terrorist into there vehicles. "They'll stop at nothing! What if they've set off explosives timed to go off at seven."

"Then we must hope Knowles can be found before then."

"If we can get them to talk."

Spider-Man leaped into the air grabbed his camera and started swinging across the bridge.

"I'm not waiting. I have less then two hours to save two lives."

Spider-Man searched all over the city unable to find them until 6:58 when he remembered the terrorist comment on time itself. "Of course!" he thought "there in Big Ben"

Spider-Man was only a few feet away from the clock at the time and launched himself with all his might. Firing a web line to freeze the arm of the clock he then made his way inside and quickly freed the delegate and his son who were tied to the bell. He grabbed both of them and descended to ground level.

"Spider-Man iv heard of you—read about you—but" the delegate said

"Save it mister! Were not clear yet."

The police quickly arrived and Spider-Man dropped the two off. About ten minutes later the bomb squad arrived and said that the explosive had been successfully defused.

As Spider-Man left to find a spot to change into his regular clothes the inspector approached the delegate.

"Good show Mr. Knowles! The blighters are all in prison now. Had they not attempted this shoddy scheme, there fellows might have been pardoned! But now-"

"But now inspector were just glad to be alive."

"He's going away." the little boy said as he waved

"And there bless him is the one who saved us."

"I say old man—why do they hate and fear him so in the states?"

"I wish I knew inspector. Perhaps to many of us are prophets without honor in our own lands."

Spider-Man had just found a spot to change and was descending.

"For once everything worked out swell. The hostages are safe, I have my pictures and nothing can keep me from Gwen."

He reached the spot and started to change.

"Her uncle's name is Arthur so I'll go through every Stacy in the phone book until."

He had just left the alley and saw a newsstand. The newspaper had somehow already managed to make an evening edition on him. Spider-Man Foils Terrorist Plot was the headline.

"Oh no! the one thing I didn't think of! Now that all England knows that Spider-Man is here how can Peter Parker visit Gwen? She'd be certain to suspect!"

He tried his best to ignore the stand as he walked angry at the cruel twist of fate.

"She'd put two and two together in a minute. Wherever Peter Parker goes Spider-Man appears."

"Do I chance it? He wondered his rage briefly fading before surging back "Once again even if I win I lose! But this time I'm losing Gwen! Why does this happen to me?" he said as several passerby saw him collapsing to the ground in despair "Why? Why?"

And then he remembered the night with the Prowler. It could destroy his whole world but if there was any chance that the universe could allow him and Gwen together there was only one solution he could think of. He ran off to find them.

Inside the home of Arthur Stacy Gwen had recovered conciousness about an hour later and was in pretty good shape considering. She was really worried but not manically so.

Arthur was browsing through the news channels when he caught a news report on Spider-Man's activities that day.

"Gwendolyn! Come here my dear quickly look at this."

Gwen turned and stared at the television.

"You weren't dreaming! You didn't imagine it. Spider-Man is in London. You must have really seen him. But according to the newscast he seems a decent sort. I'd venture to say the chaps a bloomin hero!"

Arthur looked at her Gwen watched the footage of him saving the captives from Big Ben and they hugged.

"Perhaps you were to quick to condemn him child. After all you were under a great strain—what with poor George's death… you may have done him an injustice."

"I remember now even father used to say Spider-Man wasn't really bad. If only Peter were here. I hoped and prayed he'd love me enough to come after me. But I guess I was wrong about many things."

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door Arthur opened it.

"You must be Mr. Parker come in I think Gwen would be very happy to see you."

Peter thanked him briefly and entered. Arthur thought it a bit odd that he arrived on the same day as Spider-Man (_his background was explored a little in Distinguished Gentlemen From New York_) he passed Jill who was on her way out and didn't seem impressed with her cousins boyfriend then he opened the bedroom Gwen had been using. She had been going through her things she turned and saw Peter no words were spoken as the two hugged and kissed briefly in joy.

"What took you so long?" Gwen asked more happy then humorous

"Harry didn't have plane tickets on hand who knew."

Then he grew a bit more solemn and Gwen was curious but slightly disturbed.

"When I got here I was really conflicted I didn't know how you'd react and I nearly went back… but I can't live without you and if we are to… move forward" he didn't mention marriage but both knew it had been on there minds for a while "I can't keep anything from you. Gwen" he said revealing his costume underneath his shirt "I'm Spider-Man"

Peter waited for her response Gwen now sat on her bed she was about to ask him to prove it or simply tell him off for pulling that stunt again but she let herself calm down a bit.

"It does make sense with the Bullit incident and when Spider-Man showed up outside my apartment before I left but I saw you and Spider-Man not ten feet away from one another…"

She didn't resist as Peter checked quick to make sure none of the Stacy's were eavesdropping and moved a bit closer.

"I had confessed earlier because I temporarily lost my powers and I thought if I was going to have to quit I might as well start being honest with you and my friends. You were so distressed I decided to take it back the Spider-Man you saw was a retired supervillain Hoby Brown he owed me a favor so I had him dress up as me so I had an alibi. When you decided to leave I thought it was my last chance so I was going to reveal my identity again but with the rumors of your father's death Hoby thought I had played him and tried to "protect you" which is why I couldn't make it to the airport in time."

Gwen was somewhat resigned and more angry then he ever saw her after the first two months after they met.

"So this whole thing… us… almost two years it's been all a lie?"

"I had to keep everyone safe. As it is only one of my enemies knows who I am and he has caused plenty of trouble believe me."

"What happened with my father?" she gave him "the look" (if you don't know the Look watch The Spectacular Spider-Man show)

"I loved your father but was always careful with him I always had the feeling that he might know who I was or be on the verge of finding out. It turned out that I was right. As you know he was nearby while I was fighting Doctor Octopus… one of his tentacles hit a chimney and your father moved a child out of harm's way but he fell under the rubble. He died a hero."

Peter paused to let that sink in but Gwen didn't say a word.

"I took care of Octavius of course and then I went to try to help him. As he lay there dying confirmed what I had already suspected he referred to me as Peter and made me make a promise."

"What promise?" Gwen asked

"To look after you because he wouldn't be there anymore."

Peter slanted against the wall a bit torn up inside.

"It's going to kill me but maybe it's for the best if I go back you'll only be safer if we're separated by an ocean. I just thought that you deserved to know."

Gwen spoke up not quite as pleasant as usual but without most of her previous anger.

"Peter you saw firsthand the attack earlier today. Most supervillains may be in America but that doesn't mean that anywhere is really safe."

"Does that mean you'll…"

"I don't know just give me a chance to process this."

There was about thirty seconds of uncomfortable silence before she spoke again.

"How did you get your powers anyway? Are you a mutant?"

"I don't think so. (although the possibility of him being an artificial mutant that is inheriting his powers from Richard's experiments on himself is something that it looks like the Amazing Spider-Man films seem to be exploring.) it all started in high school when I was bitten by a spider."

They talked for a good twenty minutes as he explained how the origin of his powers, how he became Spider-Man, the death of his uncle, and Norman's identity as the Green Goblin and the risk it posed. As he finished there was another uncomfortable silence and he asked her where they were. She said she didn't know and Peter made a polite exit.

Gwen thought for five minutes but there was only one thing that inevitably came to mind. One choice that love opened. She packed her meager things and met up with her relatives in the living room.

"I don't know what you two talked about" Arthur said "but I believe it was quite a discussion." He gestured towards her suitcase.

"Is he really that important to you?" her aunt asked

"Yes he's the one." She said smiling

'Then go on don't let us stop you." Arthur said

"You haven't been here a week and your leaving already?" Jill said disappointed but not angry at the loss of her cousin

She hugged all three of them and thanked them greatly for taking her in then they entered the garage and into Arthur's car. Arthur knew all the routes and they made good time on the trip to the airport but… still they were to late. Gwen just had time to check the departure times and watch the plane to New York take off.

"Peter!" she exclaimed

Her aunt asked around about the next flight to New York and they discovered that as a result of the increased security measures as a result of the incident that day. There would be no more flights to North America and Europe till the next morning.

Inside the cabin of the plane Peter was oblivious to what had just happened.

"It's for the best" he thought "I told her who I truly am and if she can't love me this way then she never truly did at all. I'm just going to have to forget her. Maybe it's best this way.

**There will be several more chapters I promise you.**


	4. An Old Enemy

**An Old Enemy**

_Like the last one this chapter is going to be pretty long it is based on Norman's last appearance (Amazing Spider-Man #96-98) before the time he killed Gwen. (#121-122) it's famous because it was not approved by the comic code authority for it's anti drug subplot which Stan Lee wrote under government orders. Less then a year later DC got away with a very graphic heroin story what a surprise. Fanfiction is so awesome iv only been writing here for two months and iv already started twenty stories with about five left in me._

Peter Parker sat in the airplane the next morning staring out the window as it approached the airport.

"It was all for nothing" he thought "Gwen and I are over. Why did you have to tell her Parker? Superhero rule #1 it's called a secret identity."

The plane landed on the runway and slowed to a stop

"Maybe it wasn't a total loss I did get some great photos of Spidey in action. They'll repay Joe Robertson for the roundtrip ticket he got me so I'd better deliver them before I do anything else."

Twenty minutes later Peter was out of the airport and hailed a taxi spending the last of his money. It wasn't long before he entered the offices of New York tabloid… sorry I mean newspaper the Daily Bugle.

"Hello, Peter." Betty greeted him

"Hi, Betty! Mr. Robertson in?" Peter said

"Yes he is."

Peter carefully evaded ground zero of Jameson's latest tantrum and entered Robby's office. He handed Robby the photos and he looked at each of the prints.

"Spider-Man fighting the terrorist, eh? Excellent Peter—excellent."

"I thought you'd like them."

"You were lucky to get these."

"What does he mean by that?" Peter thought "Why's he looking at them so long? Can he be thinking what I'm afraid he's thinking? I was a fool I was so busy worrying about Gwen I didn't stop to think about Robby. What if he also wonders why Spider-Man is always on the scene when Peter Parker is there?"

Robby let the photos down on his desk and smiled at him.

"Okay Peter—these pics are well worth what we spent for your fare. I knew you wouldn't let me down son."

Peter thanked him and started to walk out.

"I wonder how much more than that he knows?" he thought "But maybe I'm overly suspicious! After all he hasn't said anything. My best bet is to play it cool while I can."

The next day Peter returned to his routine and entered the ESU campus. Harry spotted him among the crowd of students.

"Hey Pete! iv been looking for you. The gangs going to the theatre tonight."

"Sorry Harry count me out I'm broke."

"But it's Mary Jane's first big role! She's starring in an off Broadway musical."

"But nothing! I'll lend you the money."

"Nuts! It's bad enough iv been freeloading at your pad all these months but now…"

"Come of it pal! You've more than earned it helping me with my studies. A tutor would have cost twice as much. Anyway my dad's job offer is still open to you Pete. You're a jerk not to take it. In fact I know what I'm going to do-"

"Hey hold it Harr! Take it easy now."

"Uh uh!" Harry said not noticing that Peter had stopped walking… his Spider-Sense had went off "My minds made up! I'm telling you he said yes. Go see him roommate you have nothing to lose."

Peter followed his instinct ditched the campus and found an alley for him to change in.

"Harry's right! Why am I so darn stubborn? His father owns one of the largest chemical companies on the east coast. He's always doing research—and that's right up my alley. But there's one thing wrong." he said before putting on his mask. "One thing that even Harry doesn't know about."

Fully changed he leaped to the nearest rooftop and began swinging.

"Osborn and I share a deadly secret together! The green goblin is the only living man who knows my secret identity just as I know his. He is one of my deadliest foes and yet… I have to be careful not to harm him. For no one knew but me that the Green Goblin was really Harry's father Norman Osborn! The reason he is so deadly is that he was mentally sick…. Mr. Osborn didn't know he was the Green Goblin! He couldn't help being as he was! For once luck was with me! He developed amnesia and remembered nothing. (ASM#39-40) My secret is safe as long as his memory doesn't return. When he recovered he became a normal businessman again. He doesn't even remember that he once had been the goblin."

He landed on a roof and began searching for what may have triggered his spider-sense-… had he been just paranoid?

"So why didn't I take the job he offered me? It'd be more steady than selling pictures to the Bugle. And I'll be able to lead a normal life for a while. Even Aunt May will be glad finally I'm working. My mind's made up! I'll do it."

He started changing.

"It's about time I cashed in on the one talent I was born with a natural feel for science. Osborn will really be able to use me. Harry always says he can't get enough of good research men."

He left the building through the front door in his civilian attire no surprise ambush.

"Well if it was good enough to win a science scholarship why not make it pay off?"

He found his way to the Oscorp building and stopped before an old secretary.

"Hi my name is Peter Parker and-"

"Oh yes. Mr. Osborn is expecting you."

She opened the door and showed him Norman's large and expensive office which sported a large collection of tribal mask and a very poor taste in paintings.

"His son just called and you'd be here. He must've stepped out for a moment. Just go in he'll be right back."

The secretary left him and Peter looked around cautiously but not very much so.

"Wow Norman's got a really nice place. Maybe I can make enough money working here… to go back and try again with Gwen…

His decision was interrupted by voices from another room in the office. He changed his position to better eavesdrop.

"I'm feeling fine doctor."

"Good good just stay calm and avoid any excitement. Physically you're as strong as an ox Norman."

Norman and the doctor emerged from the room and Osborn put his jacket back on.

"I told you I was okay."

"But remember just stick to your business. Try not to think about crime or super heroes or the reports about Spider-Man. They always seem to affect your blood pressure."

"Don't worry I'm only interested in chemistry."

"Remember Norman no excitement."

The doctor left and Peter couldn't hide much longer so he decided to show himself.

"Well if it isn't Peter Parker" Norman said "glad to see you my boy."

"Harry suggested I drop by Mr. Osborn." Peter said

"Harry tells me you're interested in a job here" Norman said as he took a seat on his desk. "I want young people with new ideas especially a bright young student like you. It's hard to get good men nowadays. It's strange you always seem to remind me of someone but I don't know who."

Peter took a step back and tried to not let his worry show.

"Oh well it's probably my imagination. Since your still attending college you'll have to work here part time. So the fairest system will be to pay you by the hour."

"Sounds great Mr. Osborn" Peter said as he tried to slowly exit the room "I'll put it all together and t back to you."

"Figure out your schedule and let me know. Perhaps I'll see you at the show tonight." Norman said as he started to get up "I'm anxious to see if Harry's girlfriend Mary Jane is as good as he says!"

Peter was at the door and looking over his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it sir." Peter said

"Nonsense Peter! It's on me! I'm treating the whole crowd. So you be there boy."

"Well in that case…"

A few minutes later Peter was on his way back to his apartment.

"Iv got to stop ditching class I might be a great student but that doesn't matter if I make it to only half my classes. Norman is still a creep I remember last time I saw him he hit Kraven in the head with a brick. He had hired him to kill me but that was before he forgot he was the goblin. Harry must've told him how broke I am. We'll it'll be fun seeing MJ do her thing."

Peter was just starting to notice how blocked up the streets were with civilians and the unusual number of police when he heard a familiar voice.

"Peter dear I thought that was you."

""What a wonderful surprise."

Peter turned around and saw his aunt and her friend Anna Watson.

"Aunt May and Mrs. Watson what brings you downtown?"

"Anna convinced me that I should get out more. So were off to a show." his aunt said

"Were going to see Mary Jane in her play it's The Man Who Knew to Little. They finally turned it into a musical!" Anna said

"Isn't that a little far from home for you two?" Peter said

"Honestly Peter your so old fashioned! You really should be more hep." His aunt said

Peter was a bit dumbfounded.

"You mean hip and this isn't the 60's."

"Well whatever you call it." as she started to dance in public much to Peter's embarrassment.

The two left and Peter started to head towards the source of the commotion.

"Aunt May is happier than iv seen her in months, I may have a good job on my hands even if the boss is a creep and with the Bugle article there printing on my little excursion in London I don't think the cops will be after me much longer. So why am I not happy the only thing I'm missing is... Gwen. It's settled I'll call her right away last night couldn't have been easy for her."

Sirens started blaring and several police cars sped by.

"Well I never could catch a break." he muttered

Peter quickly found a spot and changed back into costume. A quick wall run later and he had the necessary altitude to begin pursuit.

"I dunno it must be a compulsion or something I'm really hooked on being Spider-Man why else would I go out looking for trouble all the time. I used to think I did this for mankind but that's just a cop out! I might as well face it this is how I get my kicks!" (The author disagrees with this notion)

Peter ran across a few rooftops and spun around a few poles before he dived and got a good swing going. After three years of practice he had turned web swinging into a fine art and at 90 miles per hour quickly overtook the first group of police cars. He took a sharp left turn and corkscrewed out of the way of a crane. It wasn't long before he found the source of the commotion gathered around on ground level were three squad cars and quite a few police on the roof above was a man that was having trouble standing up. Spider-Man stood only twenty feet away as he watched.

"I got here just in time" he thought "the guys stoned out of his mind."

"I can float—fly like a bird-" the man said

Below one of the police reached for a megaphone.

"Get back! Were coming to help you!"

"They'll never reach him in time." A civilian said

"Help? Who needs help?" the loon said as he continued to wobble "I'm a lion—an eagle! I can do anything! But I feel bad! No one believes me. They gotta believe! They gotta know how it is!"

The man dived face first towards the ground.

"They gotta see—see how I walk on the air-"

Spider-Man had already jumped of the neighboring roof and was in midswing.

"Have to time this just right. There won't be a second chance."

His timing was perfect. Spider-Man intercepted the plummeting addict and after two or three swings he descended and dropped him on top of a police car.

"I just remembered" Peter thought as he regained his footing. "I'm still wanted by the police! But this is no time to worry about it. This kid is sick real sick!"

One of the cops took the unconscious man in his arms.

"Is he breathing Sam?" another cop said

"Not so that I can notice it."

Spider-Man and some civilians watched as Sam put his mouth to the unconscious man.

"Mommy what's he doing?" a little boy asked

""It's called mouth to mouth resuscitation dear. It's his only hope."

A mere forty five seconds can seem an eternity but.

"Look! He moved finally!" the other cop said

"Okay get the stretcher." Sam said "He's breathing."

"Well, there's no need for me to hang around." Spider-Man said and he jumped onto a wall and started crawling up.

Spider-Man saved him now he's taking off." Sam said

"I thought he was wanted" a third cop said

"Maybe so—but I'd turn in my badge before I'd bust him after this."

Peter now returned to the alley and found his clothes.

"I sure hope that poor guy will be alright but I wouldn't bet on it any drug strong enough to give you that kind of trip can damage your brain pretty bad!

"But how do you warn the kids? How do you reach them? My life as Spider-Man is probably as dangerous as any but I'd rather face a hundred supervillains than toss it away and get hooked on hard drugs! Cause that's one fight you can't win! Robbie and a million other editors keep grinding out editorials against the drug scene… maybe it's not enough! Maybe we've got to do more. If only Spider-Man could…"

Peter exited the alley in his civilian attire and realized that MJ's play was in an hour it was a pain to walk all the way but he wasn't exactly in bad shape.

"Yeah they weren't kidding." Peter thought as he arrived at the theater and waved to Mary Jane Harry and Norman.

"How do you like it roommate? Harry asked "My dad once owned the building. And now it's an off Broadway showplace!"

"If it were any further off Broadway it would be in Hoboken!" Norman said

"Welcome Tiger." Mary Jane said eyeing him and his lack of a certain blond bombshell

Harry started to lead Peter and the others to a nice spot near the entrance.

""Dad told me you took the job Pete. I'm real glad for you."

"Thanks Harry I'll work out."

Hey! How about paying some attention to the star? This is my big break, hear? So when marvelous me comes on stage I want to hear it troops!"

Mary Jane started gazing at Peter and outright ignored her boyfriend Harry.

"Remember when they used to call you Puny Parker? You sure have changed Peter I notice you didn't bring a date…" (Yes Mary Jane was this rude of a flirt in her early days and Very quickly became Peter's rebound girl after Gwen's death it took me years to forgive her)

"What's Mary Jane trying to do?" Peter thought "She knows how Harry feels about her! Why's she playing up to me?"

Harry was annoyed and checked his watch.

"It's getting late. What are we waiting for?"

"We're just waiting for Randy he'll be here any minute."

They didn't have to wait long for Rand Robertson to arrive.

"Hey did you hear what happened? Spider-Man just saved some freaked out addict a few blocks away."

"Yeah I heard about that." Peter said

"This drug scene really bugs me!" Rand said starring at Norman

"Don't look at me son I know where it's at." Norman said

"You do? I thought you spend all your time in Oscorp Tower counting your money."

Visibly angered Norman said.

"I worked hard for what I got mister!"

"Everybody works hard. Answer me this how are you working for people? What have you done to fight drugs?"

By now people were starting to stare.

"Look I'm just one man! It's not my responsibility."

"You run Oscorp you have money, influence that makes it your responsibility."

Peter didn't need his spider-sense to know that he should be wary. Peter and Harry tried to separate the two before it descended into a slugfest.

"The doctor said you shouldn't get to excited." Harry said

"No one has a right to smart mouth me!" his father responded

"Rand he's not worth it." Peter said "we've got a show to see."

As Harry tried to calm his father down Mary Jane led Peter into the theater.

"Mary Jane aren't you going to wait for me?" Harry asked

"Sure I just want to make sure Peter finds his seat."

"Don't worry MJ!" Peter replied "I'm a big boy."

"Don't I know it."

When Peter and Randy had found there seats Mary Jane got on stage.

"There's the curtain call! It's time for me to knock them dead!"

The play wasn't the greatest but everybody had something to say about Mary Jane's performance.

"This is great" Peter said "nobody could stay uptight with that gal onstage."

At intermission Peter searched his pockets to see if he wasn't so broke he couldn't afford concessions when he spotted the Osborns.

"How about it Dad? Isn't she all that I said she was?"

"Harry my boy if I were twenty years younger-" he stopped and started to break out sweating

"Dad what's the matter you look so pale?"

I don't know I seemed to feel a cold chill come thru me."

"My spider-sense is tingling again" Peter thought "This isn't going to end well."

When the play ended Peter noticed Mr. Osborn make a very quick departure. Peter tried to stay calm as he Harry and Rand left the theater and waited for MJ. Mary Jane didn't take long to change out of her costume and she came out running.

"How'd you like it? How was I? Did you hear the cheers and the applause? I took a dozen curtain calls and bows do you know what that means?"

"Sure! You'll have a sore back tomorrow." Peter said

"We've got to celebrate lady." Harry said

Harry led MJ to his car and away from the group.

"Isn't Peter coming with us?" MJ said

"This may surprise you" Harry said a bit angrily "but he knows how to get home by himself."

MJ took a quick look over her shoulder at Parker. Peter was relieved that he was alone again now he could see what Norman was up to. He reached a rooftop changed and followed his trail to an alley on the other side of the theater. Norman had been bothered because the theater contained one of several armories he had in the city. Peter entered the alley and his worst fears were confirmed as the Green Goblin approached him on his glider.

"I didn't think it would happen this fast he's become the Green Goblin again!" Peter thought "And he see's me he knows me!"

"Parker! You dare come here?" the goblin said "Well I can promise you this you'll never leave alive!"

The Green Goblin tried to plough through Spider-Man with his glider but the arachnid themed hero was to fast he flattened himself to the ground and kicked the underside of his glider almost causing it to crash in the narrow confines of the alley. He then rose to his feet and web yanked him causing him to fall of his glider and onto the ground. The Green Goblin laughed and reached for one of his pumpkin bombs. Peter prepared to leap out of the way but it didn't explode rather a large quantity of gas was ejected. Spider-Man's spider-sense went off but he didn't know what to do he was seeing quadruple. The Green Goblin began to laugh as Spider-man randomly fired webs.

"Before I put you in a hearse Parker you should really change your outfit unlike you I have a built in gas mask."

He punched Spider-Man in the face several times before Spider-Man was able to make contact and kick him across the alley. The goblin reached for his glider and started to fly away.

"But this room is cramping my style. Don't worry you'll be seeing a lot of me soon. Where should I start next the office of Jameson perhaps I'm sure he could write quite an expose."

The gas was starting to wear off and Spider-Man started chasing after him. He couldn't get that close though the Goblin could anticipate his moves and kept cutting webs with his throwing knives.

"Let's go Parker I don't like to be kept waiting." The Green Goblin said as he slowed down and started to fly backwards tossing a few pumpkin bombs for good measure.

Even weaving through the barrage Spider-Man managed to catch up. He ran the side of a rooftop dodging a couple finger blasts he swung across a pole webbing a bomb and sending it back he even managed to get in a good punch or two.

"Listen to me! We have to talk. You're sick I want to help you!"

""Fine! I want to help you to... To an early grave!"

Spider-Man was clinging to the underside of the glider and the Goblin tried to crash him into things. Finally Spider-Man had to disengage his web line was quickly severed and two bombs just missed. His costume was hardly damaged but the shockwave didn't feel to good. Finally after several failed attempts he managed to land a successful web line with the momentum he was able to sail right over his opponent from behind. He crossed his legs around the Goblin's neck and tried to peel of his mask.

"Take off that stupid mask you're Norman Osborn you don't have to do this I'm your son's best friend.

"We all wear mask but which is real the one that covers your face or the one that is your face?" and then he managed to finger blast Spider-Man in the face.

The hero lost his grip and he clung by one hand to a wall his ribs aching from the impact.

"Don't worry I won't visit Jameson just yet if only to prolong the agony. Hahahahahahaha"

The villain flew away and Peter started to descend and change to his civilian attire.

"Why did I have to take Norman up on this offer now no one's safe not Aunt May, Mary Jane even Harry… wait that's not entirely true Gwen is in London at least she's spared from this madness if Norman ever… no I couldn't bear it! I could never let Gwen be threatened by that monster which leaves the question how do I protect my secret identity short of ending him… could I do that to my best friend's father?"

He arrived at the apartment he shared with Harry and checked his bruises in the mirror. Harry was there when he stepped outside.

"Well, well how's the great American lover? You're a real pal playing up to Mary Jane that way."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing not a single thing except forget that she was supposed to be my date. Or maybe you didn't know?"

"Mary Jane and I mean nothing to each other and you know it."

"Yeah someone ought to tell her!" Harry said as he started to reach for the medicine cabinet

"If you ask me she was just trying to get you jealous. Hey I never saw you so shaky before." Peter replied

"I'm all right I just need something for my headaches and to help me sleep."

"Since when did you become the pill popper?" Peter said as he watched him take four

"You don't like it? That's too bad."

"Look Harry your all worried about nothing if this is about Mary Jane…"

"Get lost!"

"How many of those did you take?"

"What's the difference who counts?"

Harry lost consciousness and fell on his bed.

…

For Gwen the wait had been quite impossible but that night the airport finally resumed regular flights security was a pain but she didn't mind. She said goodbye to her relatives and took a seat she had a lot to think about as she crossed the Atlantic.

…

The next morning Peter roused Harry and helped him get ready for class. Peter was very vigilant for signs of a certain villain riding a glider but he didn't make an appearance. As they arrived at the ESU campus MJ waved.

"Hi heroes!" she said

"Cheer up Harry its Mary Jane here's your chance to patch things up." Peter said

"Yeah? That depends on her!"

Harry watched as MJ once again ditched him and sidled up to Parker.

"Hello Harry. I like that shirt you're wearing Peter where'd you find it." she said smiling

"Gwen bought it for me." He said trying to give her a hint "You know how Harry feel's about you so what's you're deal?"

"It's a long story. Wanna hear it?"

Harry started to walk away and Peter saw a figure he remembered from the theater run after him.

"Hey Osborn wait up. Your girlfriend ditched you iv been there and I know just what to do for it. I hate to see a guy get put down that way so I'm going to do you a big favor pal."

He showed Harry a small bottle.

"This stuff is real new and hard to come by but for someone who can use them like you."

""Let me see!"

"Don't take my word for it, Osborn! Just try a few and nothings going to bother you."

Since he had woken up Harry had been unable to shake off images of Peter with his girl and it had just got worse.

"It'll be worth anything to get her out of my mind!" he said

"Sure I know everyone's got a million problems nowadays that's why this stuff is just what the doctor ordered. So how about it?"

"Fine."

Harry paid the man took the bottle and walked away.

"Nice doing business with you Osborn I'll see you again."

"Oh no! This is the first time and the last. I'm not getting hooked."

"That's what they all say."

…

After his classes Peter changed into costume and swung around town. The Green Goblin had apparently been having a parade a wave of assaults and other crimes but he kept arriving at the scene to late to be able to track him so he decided to go another route. He landed on the roof of Oscorp and changed back then found the secretary.

"Maybe it wasn't entirely a bad idea to take this job Keep your enemies closer and all."

He approached the secretary from the day before.

"I'd like to report to Mr. Osborn."

"He isn't here" the secretary said "no one's seen him."

Peter started walking away.

"Wait do you want me to leave a message for him?"

"Don't bother telling him I was here!"

…

Meanwhile Harry was at the other end of town running to catch up to Mary Jane.

"Mary Jane hold it!"

"Well well how chipper we suddenly sound."

Harry made it and started walking alongside her.

"Sure, honey I decided to forgive and forget."

Mary Jane was irritated when would Harry realize that she was a free agent?

"You—decided to forgive me?!" she said

"That's right! It's a great day and you're still my girl right?" he asked desperately

"Wrong man you've always been good for a few laughs Harry but don't let it go to your head. I'm nobody's girl and that's the way I like it. I'll see you around."

Harry stormed away.

"She was honest to me I don't mean a thing to her. But it was different before Gwen left Parker if it weren't for him…"

…

A few minutes later Peter had just arrived at his apartment and had put some clothes over his costume. He had just started studying when Harry busted in.

"I guess you're satisfied now!"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as he rose and put his book down

"You know what I mean! Mary Jane as good as dumped me because of you!"

"Your way of and I'm tired of being your whipping boy I have my own problems. If you can't hold onto a girl don't blame me."

The two were silent more hostile to one another than they had ever been before then Peter started to calm down. He had been so tense since he had come back from London not that he didn't have good reason to.

"Harry—I didn't mean that."

"Who cares what you mean? Iv had it with you you're moving out!"

"He's becoming erratic but he isn't aware of it." Peter thought "Okay Harry—if that's what you want." He said

No! It's not how I want it! It won't help if you move out. That won't get her back!"

Harry slumped into a chair confused and defeated.

"I don't know what I want Pete. I never felt this way."

"Look Harry why not forget MJ and think of yourself? Maybe I should call a doctor."

"No no doctor! I'll be okay! I'm just tired—been studying to hard—that's all."

"Then I'll take off for a while try to get some rest."

Peter left the apartment and searched for a convenient place to change into costume. The second he was gone Harry reached for his new pills. Peter searched for Norman for over an hour but there was no sign of him the string of crimes had ceased for the time being. He wondered what his next move would be whatever it was it would not be good. He changed back into his civilian clothes and reentered his apartment. The place was quiet and dark.

"Harry!" he said as he opened the door to his friend's bedroom

Harry was barely conscious and in awful shape on his bed.

"Something's wrong with him—something's happened! I never should have gone and left him alone!"

Peter got closer and reached for his friend.

"Harry! Snap out of it! Wake up do you hear me? Wake up!"

Harry started to stir.

"Pete—help me! I—I'm sick-"

"Sure Harry don't worry I'll call the doctor."

Peter started to reach for the phone when he heard a maniacal laugh from outside.

"Outside the window it sounds like…"

Peter looked out the window to see his enemy hovering not fifty feet away.

"the Goblin!"

"Did you think I wouldn't find you Parker? Did you really expect the Green Goblin to let Spider-Man live?"

"I can't fight him now not when Harry is so ill." Peter thought

"You look scared Parker I always knew you were a coward. Can it be you're afraid I'll reveal your secret identity? Well here's where I end the suspense the time has come for us to settle things forever!"

Peter jumped out of the way his limbs clinging to the ceiling as his enemy flew straight through the window. Peter kicked him in the back and leapt a few times until he found himself behind Harry's bed and lifted his unconscious friend in his arms.

"We'll worry about that later first iv something to show you-"

Norman starred at his son and tried not to be concerned.

"How noble of you trying to shield yourself with my own poor excuse for a son we'll you may have spared yourself for now but wheels within wheels are at work and before the night is over I'll have your head!"

Peter dodged a parting finger blast as the Goblin flew away. He set Harry on the bed and reached for the phone. Peter saw him all the way to the emergency room and then left.

"I just hope they got to him in time." Peter thought "He might never have gotten into this if it were not the way Mary Jane treated him. I guess he was too weak to cope with rejection. It's amazing how much loving a girl can drive you nuts… and none of us are escape proof. No matter how hard I try I cant stop thinking about Gwen in London I shared something with her I haven't to anyone we'd probably would have walked down the aisle months ago if it weren't for the cost."

He turned a corner and Harry's dealer spotted him.

"Hey man I wanna talk to you."

"Go ahead it's a free country" Peter said

"That's what I like a sense of humor iv been waiting for your pal Harry Osborn! Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah I know."

"Okay then tell him I got something for him but I can't wait forever."

Peter had rarely been so enraged.

"So you're the creep who has been selling him those pills huh?"

"Well if your looking for trouble." The dealer said before whistling

Peter's spider-sense went off as he found himself surrounded by goons. Not wasting time he elbowed one kicked another and leapt over a third before one grabbed him from behind. Peter was easily able to flip him off knocking him into a wall before delivering two punches and an arm twist to the others. Rather than run away the dealer reached for his gun.

"All that karate ain't going to help you now" the man said

Peter swatted the gun out of his hand before he could blink ducked underneath the dealer's left hook and punched him right in the face and watched as he fell to the ground.

"You don't know how lucky you are before you go asleep remember one thing and remember it good. If I ever see you pushing that stuff anywhere again you'll think that this was just a playful picnic."

And he left the scene before the cops showed up.

…

Gwen Stacy had arrived back at her old apartment the lady she had left it with was quite anxious to leave but she didn't mind. She took a shower and changed then stared out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the costumed hero she had once feared.

"It's not the same here as before my father died and now that I'm alone there is no place I can feel at home if Peter isn't in the picture. I love him and I know he loves me I shouldn't have run off the way I did and let my grief and hatred get between us. But maybe it' not too late to set things right again."

She grabbed her purse and left her apartment.

…

Meanwhile at the offices of The Daily Bugle Jameson shouted over the intercom.

"Robby I wanna see you!"

"I'll be right in JJ."

Robby opened the door to Jameson's office and entered.

"What's wrong Jonah you sound upset?"

"So what? I'm always upset. (very true) It's this item Osborn's kid in the hospital—I don't like it Robbie."

"Nobody likes it drugs are a bad scene." Robertson said as he placed his hands on the desk

"Yeah I'll tell you a worse one that kid's father is one of our biggest advertisers! He's not going to like us printing this story."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that Jonah you've never squashed a story before because it might lose you some ads."

"Calm down I'm not doing that now either I just want to talk about the story. What angle will you use?"

"I've got it all figured out I'm showing that drugs affect the rich as well as the poor it's everyone's problem and we all have to face it!"

"Well don't just stand there man! I want it in the next edition."

…

Spider-Man was swinging around searching again for the Green Goblin.

"He seemed so confident when he left I don't know if it was just bravado or he has something planned but this may be our final showdown.

It was just starting to get dark when a gluey paste splattered close by nearly cemented Spider-Man's feet to the side of a building. He saw the goblin hovering and preparing for another attack.

"How do you like my gobwebs Parker I made them just for you? I knew that you would be foolish enough to show yourself and this time only one of us will emerge alive and it wont be you Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man entered a swing and continued to dodge gobwebs from the villains glider.

"Only death can seal his lips forever" Peter thought "but would I really go all the way? Is that what Ben would want Aunt May and Gwen will never be safe so long as he lives."

A few throwing knives narrowly missed and Spider-Man started to descend along the rooftops before making a sudden turn and webbing his foe. But Norman quickly cut the line and hit him with a finger blast then he tossed another bomb which released a different gas. As he fell Spider-Man tried to catch himself by clinging to a wall but it was no use the gas had done its work (causing his hairs to temporarily recede preventing him from making use of the van der waal's force) he tried firing his web shooters but they were fresh out of all the times he needed them. The webslinger fell twenty feet onto a rooftop and landed with a thud. Peter had to rely just on his speed agility and spider-sense as he moved form rooftop to rooftop dodging more blast and bombs. Finally he found a place to hide and managed to get behind his enemy.

"Parker where are you?" the Green Goblin asked

Spider-Man responded leaping and locking his legs around his enemy's neck again.

"Right here gobby just where I wanna be."

"No!"

Peter was able to keep his grip and successfully herd Norman to the hospital. They were not thirty feet from Harry's window looking in but it didn't seem to have the desired effect.

"Once again you try to save yourself with my son what do I care if he was in the hospital it only proves that he's not man enough to be an Osborn."

The Green Goblin finally got him off and tossed him off. Peter grabbed the front of the glider and Norman tried to slam him against the wall of the hospital. Spider-Man was able to launch himself up and over the Goblin's head at the last second however and deliver a kick causing the villain to slam headfirst into the wall. Peter landed back on the glider and held Norman's unconscious body as he steered the glider somewhere discreet. After some time he had managed to dispose of the glider and burn Norman's costume. When his best friend's father finally stirred he had amnesia again and Spider-Man told him that he had rescued him from the Goblin again. After helping him to the hospital Peter changed to his civilian attire and headed towards his apartment.

"It's over at last. My identity is safe at least for a while now al that remains is to hope that poor Harry is alright and that he has learned you can't solve your problems with pills. As for me I'm back to where I started nothing to look forward to except dull and empty loneliness without Gwen. Wait I hear her!"

He was just a block from his apartment when he spotted a young woman he feared he may never have seen again.

"Peter! Peter! I'm back!"

"It is you! Gwendy!"

The two started running towards one another.

"I can't believe it! It's like a dream, a miracle!"

"It's true Peter! I couldn't stay away."

The two embraced and spent a full minute kissing relishing the other's presence not wanting to let go of the other for fear they might slip away. And so in the word's of Stan Lee "Who say's we never give Spidey a happy ending?"

**Should Gwen end up on the bridge in the end or not place your votes in the reviews I'm halfway through this one as always with this story iv tried to stick extremely close to the source material courtesy of Stan Lee. With Separation Anxiety I'm trying to work on the stories in order so it will be a while before I get back to the others that being said they will all have pretty sweet endings. Please leave you thoughts on this story so far and Separation Anxiety as a whole and don't miss the next exciting chapter The Spider or The Man.**


	5. The Spider Or The Man

**The Spider Or The Man**

_This chapter was originally going to be larger but for it's theatrical value I decided to split it in half this half is based on the famous Amazing Spider-Man #100 (with a tiny pinch of #99) which was the first third of the story that ended Stan's original run on Spider-Man I decide to take the heat off of Spider-Man early by introducing Jean DeWolfe and (though she never found out who he was) yes she was interested in him._

Peter and Gwen were making the short walk to his apartment holding hands there delight could not be expressed in the English language.

"The Goblin's defeated and Gwen's back even though she knows my secret. I'm never going to let Spider-Man come between us again." Peter thought

They stopped in front of the steps to Peter's building and stared into one another's eyes.

"Happy Gwen?"

"Can't you tell? I feel like I'm not even touching the ground."

"You know a girl like you can be habit forming."

"Are you trying to tell me something Mr. Parker?" Gwen said amused

"You know it" he smiled and cupped her chin "and you also know what I'm trying to ask. What I want to know is how will you feel after I ask it?"

"What do you thin—Oh!" she was interrupted as Peter kissed her"

"I think you talk too much."

And the two kissed for another minute then Gwen broke the kiss and spoke up.

"Peter could you do something for me."

"Anything"

"I understand why you go around in that costume of yours but could you try to quit—I'd understand if you can-"

"Gwen I could think of no better reason. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing; by the way how are Harry and MJ?"

"About that-"

Peter scratched his head and explained what had happened since he had come back from London. Gwen was too concerned over Harry's condition and the cuts and bruises under Peter's clothes to be bothered by MJ's advances for her they were old news.

"I'll have to visit Harry I'll see you tomorrow at class."

She kissed him on the cheek and quickly walked away. Peter entered his apartment.

"Okay Parker you're finally getting your personal life together and this time you're not going to blow it. The first thing iv got to do before I pop the question is make sure I can support a wife and that means a job. I can't risk working right next to Norman so I'll have to quit. That means I'll have to really step it up with the Bugle."

Peter made a quick call to Jameson's office and got quite an earful when he asked for an advance. Disappointed he studied for an hour before going to bed. A week quickly went by he and Gwen were doing well although sometimes were easier than other's MJ had eased off and Harry was recovering. Without a myriad worries weighing him down and no supervillains at large Peter was able to study better and he only had to skip one class at ESU so his grades bounced back up. Biology however didn't seem the same though Peter and Gwen's teacher Miles Warren usually treated his favorite students with paternal affection but for some reason he had started to become a bit of a creep.

"You up for our date tonight?" Gwen asked

"Wouldn't miss it."

He spent the afternoon searching for any action he could photograph. Finally he spotted a group of armed men trying to steal a car. One of them spotted him however as he placed his camera.

"Look out its Spider-Man! Let's get out of here.

He swing kicked one and webbed two up.

"What's the hurry we're just getting to know each other?"

The fourth guy fired a few rounds at him. Spider-Man bounced around until he was not ten feet away.

"This is the fifth time we've me Jason and all you thought to bring me was some lead I'm shocked shocked I tell you."

The man ran into the car and was flooring it before he even closed the door. Spider-Man was able to keep up with it however and ensnare it in a large web. When Jason came out he webbed his gun up and then it was a simple matter to hang him over a light-post. For fun Spider-Man pushed a little and the criminal went swinging upside down like a pendulum.

"I wonder how many punks like that I'll have to gift wrap before they start realizing I'm not the killer Jameson's made me out to be." Peter thought

Seconds later three police cars arrived the criminals were cuffed and shoved into the vehicles. Spider-Man recognized some of them but two of them trained guns on him. Spider-Man started to run up a wall to get away and there was one shot near him but then they stopped.

"That wont be necessary." A feminine voice said

Spider-Man was still ascending but he had slowed.

"Spider-Man were not going to hurt you my name is Captain Jean DeWolfe I just want to talk."

His Spider-Sense had subsided so he jumped down and approached the police cautiously.

"Aren't you a little young to be a police captain?" he asked when he saw DeWolfe who couldn't have been more then two years older than him

She ignored him and gave a few orders two of the cars left and it was just her and another cop.

"I wanted to tell you that after that little stunt in London the government have dropped there investigations. There were still a few cops that wouldn't think twice about bringing you in but after you saved that kid that jumped most of them changed there minds."

Peter was relieved more so that this wasn't some kind of trap. He needed to get a read on the woman however if she was filling George's post.

"But iv been implicated in the death of your George Stacy?"

The other cop spoke up

"We have reports from two eyewitnesses a father and son who were at the scene they both confirmed that the Captain died saving the minor from rubble caused by a fight from a rooftop above. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened form there."

DeWolfe smiled and reached for Spider-Man but he still felt a little uncomfortable.

"If you would please come to the station we could discuss how you can cooperate with local law enforcement… unless you'd prefer to be arrested in the future for vigilantism."

Spider-Man backflipped onto the roof of her car and said

"It's a nice offer but I'm pretty attached to this mask of mine it's so comfortable the way it keep everyone with an axe to grind from knowing who I am and showing up at my front door."

DeWolfe laughed

"I understand your need for privacy but we don't have to unmask you for me its old news Pe…"

"Okay okay I get it" Spider-Man said waving his arms around in panic

He rode on the top of the police car as they drove into the station and quickly found his way to Jean's office her cell and desktop seemed oddly out of place with all the old antiques and photographs she had. Before taking her seat she had put some phonograph music on.

"You want a seat?" she asked

"No thank you I'll stand" Spider-Man said as he stood upside down on the ceiling

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Would you like some coffee or something?"

"I'm fine. So Jean I was going to ask you…"

"How I found out that you were Peter Parker."

"Yes" Peter said embarrassed and glad that he had a mask on to hide how freaked out he had been this whole time

"Don't worry the other cops don't know. After George died I searched his home alone and went through his files he had been trying to uncover your identity since you first put on your mask and I had thought that you had silenced him."

"You're off to a great start Jean maybe I should arrest you for breaking and entering."

"The records were exhaustive and at the start there had been about thirty suspects but it didn't take long for him to figure it out. He knew Peter he knew less then a month after you started dating his daughter but he had kept your secret. So I know the department will never have to worry."

Peter was attentive and sullen but his posture was more relaxed.

"George always was on top of his game." he said

Jean moved uncomfortably in her chair.

"Peter I haven't had the department look into you I didn't want to draw any attention but George's information was pretty exhaustive what I mean to ask is… are you… still dating Ms. Stacy."

"Whoa whoa Jean that is…" Spider-Man said as he dropped to the floor

"I know" she said standing up now "that was insanely forward of me and…"

"I'm still dating Gwen we separated for a short time but now she knows my secret and we are… we're very serious and and"

"I'm sorry that was so inappropriate I won't do something like that again."

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"So business then?"

"Yeah business."

DeWolfe removed a slip of paper from her uniform.

"Here is my phone number" she said both trying to ignore what had just happened "you inform me… and then I inform the department of course of crimes in progress, superthreats, any investigations your working on and anything requiring a civilian evacuation."

"Um sure whatever you need…" he took the paper and started to back away "I need to go now" he was unconsciously inching backwards

"Of course."

Spider-Man opened her office window and crawled onto the roof to get a good swing going he had not expected this. Jean sighed as she looked through some of the papers that had been in her drawer.

"First thing they told me when I was training don't fall in love with masked vigilantes."

Spider-Man was swinging across the city towards the ESU campus.

"I wouldn't mind working with the police might make things easier but things have changed I'm beginning to realize that there's more to life than dressing up in a costume and fighting the villain of the week. Maybe I'm starting to realize it because of the way I feel about Gwen? Ever since we got back together who am I kidding ever since we were first together I couldn't get her out of my mind. So I might as well admit it I know what I want and Gwen Stacy is it. She asked me if I could try quitting and I'm not going to let her down. I never asked for this power and the responsibilities that came with it iv done so much good but wouldn't Ben want me happy?"

He arrived at Connor's lab he wasn't there but he borrowed some of the compounds and agents he didn't have at home and left a note. Then he changed into his civilian clothes and made his way back to his apartment. Gwen was going to stop by in an hour and a half for there date so Peter didn't waste any time he assembled all of his equipment and got to work.

"This is Harry's last day at the hospital I'll be able to concentrate in privacy. I'd been working on a cure for over a year that would trigger an immune response filtering out all of the Spider DNA but I kept stopping I couldn't go through with it but I always knew this moment would come. In order for Peter Parker to really live Spider-Man must die!"

Peter examined his unfinished gene cleanser under a microscope it checked out.

"It's almost finished I just needed a catalyst to trigger the proper antigenic response."

He mixed the last compounds together in delicate proportion before adding them to the mix then he tried a little electrical stimulation it worked perfectly. He placed the vial in a centrifuge after a few minutes it was ready. He took it out and held it in his hand.

"This is risky the immune response could go out of control and kill me but iv made similar treatments for the Lizard and any risk would be worth it for Gwen."

He chugged it down not caring about the taste. A violent headache quickly ensued as his nervous system started to respond and Peter settled on top of his bed.

"There's no way to tell how long it will take or what the final result will be but one thing is for sure I will never be the same."

Peter rubbed his head as the pain radiated through his body.

"But whatever happens I did it for you Gwen—I did it for you."

And he lost consciousness. Reality started to slip away as the cleanser had its effect.

"Aunt May—Aunt May I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Uncle Ben was killed—iv always felt responsible."

In his memory Peter began to relive portions of the long dead past. He flashed back to the time he stood next to his weeping Aunt staring at his uncle's casket.

"Spider-Man saw the murderer before the crime was committed" Peter thought "if only I had stopped him—Uncle Ben would still be alive."

With his aunt a widow Peter had to do his share to help support her. Peter found himself on the streets of New York looking for work.

"There's one thing I can do…"

Accepting the assignment as a freelance photographer for the Bugle Peter found relief at the irony of his post even when he was in the blast radius of one of publisher J. Jonah Jameson's fits.

"Much as he hates me" Peter thought as he starred at the gesticulating clown "he hates Spider-Man even more if he ever found out my secret identity-"

Images kaleidoscope as Peter sees his long lost Betty Brant.

"If not for being Spider-Man I would have won her instead of Ned Leeds. But now it's Gwen I truly love" as he saw Gwen and her relatives against a background unerringly similar to Spider-Man's mask before suddenly he found himself carry George limp body again in costume. "and when her father died I almost lost her too. Even with Norman back to normal I can't help fearing for her life."

By now George's body had disappeared and Peter was still in costume he now appeared to be on a bridge weeping forebodingly over a shadowy body. He got up and held his arms out pleadingingly.

"Why must everything I touch end in tragedy and those I love always hurt the most?"

"Help me Peter help me!"

Peter was unable to identify the body before him as it disappeared he sprung into action running leaping and climbing until he was on the rooftops.

"It's a voice iv somehow heard before calling just to me. I dare not wait the voice is growing weaker. It's gone! And yet I seem to hear it my every sense is crying danger."

Even so Spider-Man was oblivious as the Vulture flew up behind him and didn't notice until he was knocked right of the rooftop.

"Spider-Man your time has come at last!"

Spider-Man caught himself his hands sticking to the side of a building.

"The Vulture but his wasn't the body that called me."

Spider-Man held up one hand to the wall as he webbed one of the Vulture's legs."

"Got him!"

"No! You've no right to do this you only harm your loved ones."

Spider-Man wrapped his end of the web around a chimney and said

"Then—even you know" he yanked the web line and punched the Vulture "but you mustn't tell you mustn't"

The Vulture was still tied to the web line and Spider-Man was able to drag his unconscious body up.

"Help me!"

"The voice it comes from all around me pleading for my help."

In the dream his Spider-Sense didn't protect him from a lash straight to the neck from the tail of the Lizard. He was on his knees as it approached him.

"Iv waited for months knowing some day id find you."

"The Lizard! But it wasn't you who called."

"Of course I didn't call! I waited in silence in secret."

Spider-Man sprung up and knocked the Lizard over with a powerful blow.

"Then you're not the one and I mustn't let you keep me from the voice.

Spider-Man just managed to duck another tail lash.

"Your insane Spider-Man you've always been insane."

Spider-Man shot his webbing firing directly at the Lizard's face.

"No! No! Don't ever say that ever it's the one thing you must never say the one thing I must never hear."

Spider-Man leapt onto the Lizard's body and began riding him like an animal.

"I've always wondered about my sanity why would somebody normal live this life? And I could never answer that."

The blinded Lizard jumped onto the next rooftop and slammed him into an air conditioner. Ignoring the villain who was desperately trying to remove the webbing he leapt of the rooftop and began swinging.

"I have to go—have to follow it! I must know whose calling. It seems to follow me wherever I go it's coming from everywhere at once. Was the Lizard right? Am I really mad?"

He started falling as his webline was cut by a throwing knife.

"What does it matter if your mad or not?"

"That mocking voice can only be the Green Goblin he's back so soon" Spider-Man said as he recovered and turned

The Green Goblin was hovering on his glider and making use of his considerable arsenal.

"This time you must be vanquished."

"Peter please!"

Spider-Man dodged a half dozen pumpkin bombs only half paying attention to the crazed maniac.

"You're a loser Spider-Man you were born to lose."

"No! No! It isn't true."

One of the bombs finally made contact and Peter was surrounded by broken glass before he fell along the side of a building.

"All you ever managed to do was survive and now you even fail at that."

Spider-Man was desperately trying to reload his web shooters as he plummeted they had somehow gotten empty. Finally he saw a ledge and was able to stop his momentum however much it hurt him.

"He's wrong! He must be wrong my entire life can't have been one entire waste."

The Green Goblin approached on his glider from around the corner of the building.

"After all you've tried to do for people you're still hated still despised by the jeering public. You've never made it and you never will!"

By now Spider-Man had replaced the cartridges he snuck up on the Goblin and delivered a flying kick.

"Shut up! Shut up! I won't hear anymore maybe survival is all that anyone can hope for the whole world is mad! Nothing makes sense all we can do is try to survive."

He delivered a punch that knocked the Green Goblin of his glider and swung away without looking back. If he had he would have noticed "Norman" press a button on his glove and his glider return. He was to busy listening for the call to catch his maniacal laughing.

"Oh Parker were going to have some more fun this day."

Spider-Man wasn't having much luck searching for the voice but he kept moving.

""My side why does it pain me so? Nobody hit me there and yet" he stopped at another rooftop and slowed his pace "I never felt a pain like this before my whole side's throbbing as though…"

"You have to be here don't you care?"

"The cry I hear it just ahead. I've got to follow it! I must find out who's calling and why. If only the ache in my side would stop… I'm not even sure what I'm doing or how I got here but-"

Spider-Man found himself jerked backwards by four familiar metal limbs.

"Tentacles grabbing me from behind! It's Doctor Octo…" he was interrupted as a tentacle smashed into his face.

"Fool! Did you think you heard the last of Doctor Octopus?"

Spider-Man was on the ground restrained trying to get up but Octavius himself was a good ten feet away.

"How can you be here all at one time? What is this the new Sinister Six?"

"No I didn't gather the Sinister Six anything can happen to someone like you Spider-Man Someone whose whole life has been a fraud and a lie! You thought of yourself as a hero but all you've ever wanted is fame glory and thrills."

"No it isn't true! It isn't!"

"Then why did you risk your life the past three years for nothing?"

Spider-Man managed to break through the grip of the tentacles and was able to dodge swipes from three of them.

"I had to do it! I never had a choice! I didn't want my power! I got it by accident but once I had it I couldn't stand by and not use it why can't anyone understand?"

He managed to web two of the tentacles together then grabbed the other two and managed to swing them and the man attached into the wall of the next rooftop.

"But why won't I face the fact that even I don't understand? All I do is fight but for what?"

Spider-Man webbed Octavius to the wall and held his arm to his side.

"My sides hurt more then ever and still I hear the call coming from all around me. If I can just learn whose calling maybe I'll find the answers I need."

He descended to street level.

"Is it really that hard I thought you loved me." The voice said

'No it couldn't be Gwen!"

Spider-Man watched as the Green Goblin caught her with a cable and was carrying her off on his glider. Spider-Man was running after him when the Goblin turned Spider-Man ran around the corner and slammed straight into the ample build of the Kingpin of Crime.

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you. She was doomed the day you laid eyes on her."

"Why? Why?" Spider-Man begged

The Kingpin responded by punching him in the chest before delivering another blow to his head.

"You'll fail her as you have failed everyone else."

Spider-Man got back on his feet and faced his opponent.

"Maybe I am a failure iv failed to save so many but I'm not a quitter and I would never lose her without a fight. I wont! I wont! I wont!"

He landed several powerful moves and toppled the Kingpin. Fisk didn't give up however and slowly rose to his feet.

"Do you really want to end me here I thought your wife Vanessa hated your lowlife ways."

As if on cue Vanessa emerged from a nearby shop and put her arms on her husband.

"Wilson don't bother this miserable man he isn't worth the effort."

The Kingpin dusted himself off.

"Why thank you darling it's over anyway he is too late."

Spider-Man ignored him and swung to the George Washington Bridge. He landed at the top not twenty feet from the maniac holding the girl of his dreams.

"Peter you came!" Gwen said

"You're going to get out of this Gwen I promise you."

The Green Goblin laughed and Spider-Man stood at a respectful distance but ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"You of all people should know Parker not to make promises you cannot keep. Our rivalry has gone on long enough today Spider-Man dies but first his girl."

"Peter I just want you to know I love you I always have."

The Goblin tossed her and she screamed.

"Gwen!"

"She's doomed doomed I tell you and so are you!"

Spider-Man knocked the Goblin to the ground and leaned over. He fired a web line it made contact with her leg and stopped her.

"Spider powers I love you."

He was so wrapped up pulling up the web line he didn't notice his enemy take flight on his glider. Finally he had Gwen in his arms but she would not wake up.

"Gwen? Hey kid what's wrong? Don't you understand I saved you you can't be?"

Gwen remained lifeless and Peter remembered when he was on the bridge what felt like an hour ago.

"No! Oh no! Don't be dead Gwen I don't want you to be dead!"

He cradled her body his mask dripping with tears.

"I saved you honey don't you see I saved you…"

"Romantic idiot she was dead either way!"

Spider-Man turned to face the villain his mask did nothing to hide the rage boiling.

"But for you my friend death will come quicker and more surely then a sudden fall."

Spider-Man rose up gently letting Gwen's body down.

"You're wrong Goblin. You're the creep who's going to pay! I'm going to get you and destroy you and when you start begging for me to end it I'm going to remind you of one thing you killed the woman I love and for that you're going to die!"

Peter did not know what happened his mind was filled with flashing rage filled images of him fighting the Green Goblin at more than one location until he found himself in an alley somehow with his enemy all but beaten lying on the ground in front of him. The Green Goblin had a trick on his sleeve however and tried to use his remote control glider to impale the webslinger but Peter's spider-sense saved him and his enemy was impaled on his own glider. He moved closer to watch his foe die and reached for his mask.

"I want to look at your face Norman as you die."

The Goblin laughed and Peter removed his mask. He gasped as he saw his own face.

"It was always you Peter it was always you. We tried to warn you you are your own worst enemy." And he died

"This can't be happening I don't understand it can't."

His cries were interrupted by the arrival of his Uncle Ben.

"Don't give what they said a second thought Peter this power is your blessing and your curse. It is not an easy road but we make our own choices in life and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Uncle Ben I…"

A sharp pain in his sides worse than ever. He sighed in relief as he saw the world collapse around him and he bolted awake.

"I I've been delirious it was all a dream. Which means Gwen is alive I remember now it was the gene cleanser it knocked me out."

Peter started to rise up still feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm awake now but I still feel this pain it must have something to do with the serum."

He started to remove his shirt.

"I took the serum because I wanted it to change me."

The shirt came off and Spider-Man was shocked to see his costume ripped in several places and four extra arms sprouting out.

"But not like this! Not like this!"

Peter started moving his extra arms and was amazed at how natural they felt. He settled down on the desk which still had his lab equipment and started looking for any reason for his unintended transformation.

"I thought it might kill me but I never thought for a second that it would backfire. I'm more spider then ever… it must be my immune system it couldn't suppress my powers without compromising my whole body so when it spotted the unique antigens of my altered physiology my cells activated any dormant parts of my spiderness. Is this permanent because I cannot go out like this… and how could I and Gwen ever…"

There was suddenly a knock on Peter's door and he realized that he had been so preoccupied trying to cure himself he had forgotten to lock the door earlier.

"Peter its Gwen I'm here for our date tonight remember?"

**Where will this go? What will Gwen think? And what will become of Spider-Man's premonition? The story will continue in the next chapter Vampire At Large.**


	6. Vampire At Large

Vampire At Large

_This is the longest chapter I have written for FanFiction so far it is the sixth of ten chapters and it completes the six armed saga by going into Amazing Spider-Man #101-102 I hate vampires and the occult but don't mind Morbius since he is artificial and not contagious as far as I know._

"Peter its Gwen I'm here for our date remember?"

Peter could not let his girlfriend see him like this there was no telling how she would react and after the dream he had just had… he leapt in front of the door and considered webbing it shut but he put his shirt over his damaged costume instead.

"Gwen I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to go with you tonight."

Gwen sighed

"Is this a Spider-Man thing?"

"Yes."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"This is not one of those…"

"I'm coming in."

Peter was too stunned to resist as Gwen opened the door and walked in. She scanned his apartment and noticed his lab equipment.

"Are you synthesizing your webbing or something?"

"Not exactly."

Gwen focused her attention on Peter as they sat on his couch it wasn't hard for her to notice that he looked a lot stockier than usual.

"Take of your shirt Peter."

Peter didn't protest he would totally understand if it alienated her and though he couldn't stand the thought of another separation the thought of her lifeless body was far more painful. He took the shirt off and Gwen gasped as she saw his costume with four holes and out of them arms that he had crossed nervously and then Gwen did the one thing he hadn't expected she laughed.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked calmly

"I was trying to quit like you wanted I made a serum like what I use to turn the Lizard back into our teacher Dr. Connor's but it… seems to have amplified my spiderness. I'm sorry I know this isn't what you expected tonight I wanted to surprise you but not like this."

Peter was tearing up slightly but Gwen gave him a hug before kissing him tenderly.

"That is the sweetest thing iv ever heard Mr. Parker. I had wanted us to do exactly but I don't mind staying here and helping you make an antidote."

Immensely relieved Peter smiled and said

"Or we could wait to the morning and have our date Spider-Man style. but first here…"

He tossed her a spare mask as much urgently as playful.

"Wouldn't want anyone finding out Ms. Gwendolyne Stacy is Spider-Man's girl."

"I did just fine as a police captain's daughter and besides should be worrying about you."

"It's not the same." Peter said

Gwen didn't know about his dream but Peter couldn't hide it's essence or the misery he had felt.

"Fine I'll put it on ok."

Gwen put the mask on and Peter let himself smile he really needed this. Feeling on top of the world Peter opened his window and set up a web line. He gestured to Ms. Stacy and she put her arms around his neck without hesitation. All over the city that night people reported seeing Spider-Man with an unidentified woman. He had never felt so free in his life they went to the mall and tried out all sorts of accessories and fooled around. They ran away from the freaked out security with a shopping bag with some new ties for Parker and a spider themed shirt for Gwen. They picked up a copy of the Daily Bugle and laughed as they read it on the rooftops. When they were hungry Peter descended upside down on a thread and grabbed a pizza box from below with a web. The man started to scream at the bizarre many armed sight but Spider-Man just webbed his mouth shut and dropped a bill before he returned to the rooftop. They snuck into a movie theater and just as it was getting really frightening Spider-Man descended from the ceiling and went "BOO" while waving his new appendages Gwen laughed as it emptied so fast. They stopped by the bookstore and browsed the latest science tomes as if it were just another night it didn't empty out as fast as the theater but they were asked to leave. Finally they found themselves on a web hammock Peter had attached to some of the trees in Central Park. They had removed there mask and made out for a few minutes. Afterwards they talked for nearly an hour telling stories about there past.

"…and then I was buried under a ton of rubble and the room was flooding with water… I'm sorry that I ignored you and Harry when we first met I must have seemed like a real jerk." Peter leaned over to Gwen.

"Gwen are you awake?"

"Yes" she said staring at the sky

"What's the matter?"

"It's just us… it's so great now that we have no secrets from each other I don't want this night to ever end."

"If you're tired I could help you to your apartment it's cheaper than a cab… well not really but I'll foot the bill."

"No I'm fine."

"Well in that case we still have a few hours. Have you ever been to Coney Island?"

"Not since I was a little girl."

"They've been wanting to have me in a little show for a while now there in for a little surprise."

"I'm up for it but maybe we should call Connor's first he could help you."

"Of course I should have met with him before I started working on a cure it might have worked out differently."

Peter took his cell phone before he could enter Connor's number it rang. He answered and heard the voice of police captain Jean DeWolfe.

"Parker I know you're in the middle of the date but can't you do it in a way that doesn't distress our civilians. I had to get out of bed to the police station because of all the commotion you caused. Imagine my surprise when I didn't find some freak in a costume giftwrapped for us. How did you get those extra arms anyway?"

"I'm sorry I understand wont happen again."

And he hung up

"Who was that?" Gwen asked"

"The new police captain doesn't want us to cause more of a disturbance."

So he knows who you are.

"The captain's is a… woman her name is Jean DeWolfe and yes she knows who I am."

"You told her?"

"No she… well after George died she kind of broke into your apartment and well your dad had known who I was so she found out."

"Should I be worried?"

"No of course not… she may have asked me if I was still dating you this afternoon but I made it very clear to her tha… OWW"

Gwen was so adept at the art of the look it could sometimes cause physical pain to those who were close to her.

"So… we were going to call Connor's"

Gwen was silent.

"Okay then."

He entered Curt's number it took a while but he picked up.

"Curt Connor's number may I ask who this is?"

"Spider-Man"

"Spider-Man you say we'll sorry but I don't buy that why would Spider-Man be calling the Everglades?"

"No time for games so here goes who besides Spider-Man knows that you're the Lizard?"

"I'm sorry Spider-Man what do you need?"

"Something's happened to me something like that accident that turned you into that monster I need a place to stay and maybe some help on making a cure"

"And you recalled my place in the Hamptons is that it? You've done so much for me I couldn't turn you down if I wanted to that summer house is yours as long as you need it. There's a fully equipped laboratory in the basement if you need it and if there's anything else I can… Hello? Hello?"

Peter had hung up.

"What did Connor's say?" Gwen asked

"Harry's going to be back tomorrow Connor's is loaning me his place in the Hamptons. So you still up for Coney Island?"

"Yes." She said still a bit annoyed

…

Meanwhile Curt Connor's woke his family and told them he was going to New York to help Spider-Man. He sped to the airport in his car it was going to be a longer night than anyone had thought.

…

At Coney Island a pale figure washed ashore. He was found quickly and given medical attention but he did not regain consciousness. The doctor couldn't help but notice his bluish hair pronounced canine teeth and the strange holes that appeared on his hands.

"Who are you?" He asked himself as he removed the last of three bullets from the figure

…

There mask back on Spider-Man and Gwen finally arrived at there destination. Most of the rides and attractions were closed but the wooden rollercoaster was still moving. They landed at the end of the very short line. The workers weren't paying much attention and the line moved pretty quickly.

"I know it's really late but could we go for a ride?"

"I'm sorry it's closed now I'm gonna have to… Whoa!"

The man had finally turned around and saw them.

"Yes you can ride I'm not sure if our restrains are meant for your… appendages Spider-Man but…"

He ran to the controls.

Peter and Gwen held hands as they stepped onto the front row then they took there seats. It was awkward for Spider-Man of course but he had no doubt he would be safe.

"You ready for this?" he asked

"I just flew threw the streets of New York on my boyfriends back of course I'm ready."

The nervous worker pressed a button and the coaster started moving and the dead air was filled with there screams of delight. After they got off Spider-Man brought her to the top of the closed Ferris Wheel and they looked at the view below. Gwen snuggled up to him and he told her how he wished it was the afternoon so he could surprise his ex wrestling manager so he could pay him a visit. Gwen was about to say something when they both heard a scream. Peter instantly rose to his feet.

"Gwen stay here I'll be right back!"

"But"

"Stay here I'm serious Gwen!"

And he dived fifty feet before he fired his web shooters.

…

Moments earlier the mysterious figure woke up groggily.

"Your awake." The doctor said

"What happened?" the figure said as he slowly got up

"My name is Michael Morbius I was on the ship… I was working on… and then…."

The figure faltered in his steps and he appeared in pain.

"You may want to get back down you had three bullet wounds I treated you the best I can but I'm going to have to drive you to the hospital."

The figure panicked as his mind started to clear.

"No get away you don't understand I!"

"Don't understand what?" the doctor said backing away far too slowly for his own good

"I'm sorry." Morbius said before pouncing on the man holding him still as he drained him of his vital fluids through the suckers on his hand. He stopped when the man's heart stopped and he expired then he left the tent. For a brief moment the vampire felt remorse.

"The poor man only wanted to help me. I live while he is dead and I only wish that I were he."

Then the darkness took its toll as Morbius exited the tent.

"What a fool I was to try to spare the man for now it is night and the night belongs to Morbius. For at night Morbius thirst and it must be quenched."

…

Spider-Man landed on the ground his spider-sense was warning him to flee but he ignored it. there weren't that many people at Coney Island but he did find three bodies two weak and one lifeless. Finally he turned a corner and saw Morbius approaching a screaming woman.

"I have to say that is the worst Dracula look iv seen yet and that's coming from someone who has a lot of experience making fun of creeps in costumes."

Morbius turned and charged Spider-Man was quick on his feet and very alert considering how long he'd been awake still it was a challenge though. He looked at the girl who was staring at the fight and said.

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you started running now."

The woman slowly recovered from the shock and complied. Spider-Man fired a web at Morbius hand and yanked it launching him into a building but his enemy recovered quickly and started swiping at him. Spider-Man was able to dodge the first two swipes but the third time the vampire slashed his chest and stopped to taste it.

"You're not actually going to?" Spider-Man said as he kept a defensive stance

After finishing the small quantity of blood Morbius found his mind clearing his human side was slightly amplified.

"Six armed man There is something about your blood that is different from the other humans I believe it can cure me?"

Spider-Man was having trouble not panicking at this being a real (if artificial) vampire his mind was going through scenarios scanning his environment for potential web snares.

"My name is Spider-Man and if you want my blood so bad maybe you could wait a week and I could give you some of it in a…"

"I must have it all of it!"

Morbius growled and flew at him. Spider-Man backflipped on top of a building and set up his nets but they only bought him a little time. Finally he entered a grapple with Morbius normally they would be equally matched but with his extra arms Spider-Man had the freedom to launch a consistent string of blows on him but they seemed to have little effect. Finally the two rolled and fell of the roof and disentangled. Spider-Man was the first to rise and that was when he saw Gwen.

"Catch." She said as she tossed him a fire extinguisher

"Gwen go go you don't understand."

She didn't look happy but when Morbius rose and hissed she got the picture. He flew after her but Spider-Man swung on one hand while delivering a quadruple punch then used his remaining hand as they fell to the ground to hit him in the head again and again.

"You don't hurt her you don't touch her understand because if she dies it wont be the light of day you fear!"

Spider-Man was so focused on attacking that he didn't listen to his spider-sense and Morbius was able to slash one of his arms. The vampire then grabbed the fire extinguisher and delivered a kick but Spider-Man recovered in midair.

"My meal was sufficient this Night I will leave you be but I will see you again Spider-Man you can end my curse and these people's suffering think about that."

And then Morbius crushed the fire extinguisher and he was surrounded by a haze of carbon dioxide. When the haze emerged he was gone. Spider-Man searched for him but right now he was much more worried about Gwen's safety he found her in one of the buildings hiding behind a counter with a flare gun. Peter took of his mask and comforted her not a word was spoken between the two. When the moment passed Peter put his mask back on and stepped outside. He entered Jean's number it would come in useful after all.

"Jean it's me Spider-Man is this a bad time?"

"Well I'm driving back home to salvage what few hours I can before I start work tomorrow so this better be good."

"I'm at Coney Island and we could use a little clean up your probably not going to believe this bit there is a vampire on the loose and there are some dead bodies. He doesn't appear to be contagious but if you can keep people of the streets at night until I get him that would be really good."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought of us working together I'm turning around right now. Can you describe him?"

"Well he's about my height really pale skin blue hair his clothes are black and red he's got fangs tiny pupils and a flattened nose."

"Anything else"

"Well he's you know divorced…. From gravity I saw him fly…."

"Click"

"Everyone's a critic."

Peter reentered the building and helped Gwen out she held onto him as he made the trip back to city and dropped her off at her apartment. After making use of the restroom he walked towards the open window. Gwen stood between him and it solemn but not forbidding. He stopped in front of her and for the first time in his life the world didn't seem so perfect and simple between them there was a long silence between them and Gwen was the first to break it.

"Were going to have a serious talk when this is over."

She had taken the words right out of his mouth. He moved to the window and tried to cram his six armed body through the opening and started swinging. Gwen retreated to her room and stared at a picture frame of her father before leafing through the album Peter had given her on there one year anniversary. She put the photo album away and held the spare mask that Peter had given her. When she had returned to New York all she could think about was seeing him again she had learned his secret and she thought that nothing could get between them but she had come face to face with the realities of this life she had chosen and this familiar fear and so she prayed she prayed longer then she ever remembered praying for her love to return safe and for there happiness not to be shattered by Spider-Man and his adversaries.

…

As the daylight hours began to creep closer Morbius sought a secluded place to rest he had snacked since he had last seen the wall crawler and had paid dearly for it there were five fresh bullets in him courtesy of NYPD.

"The night only then can I bear the thought of what I am! Daylight saps me of my will dead men's faces glower at me lifeless fingers point rasping voices accuse! Even the fresh risen sun seems to stare down at me a white condemning eye. The there is but one thing I can do and that I shall."

Finally he found a nice abandoned building in the Hamptons and flew into its attic.

"There seems to be no one about thus I can sleep the deep sleep once more until it be night."

…

"Let's review shall we?" Peter thought as he sat on a rooftop "Your broke your grades are improving but you still need some serious work if your expect to pass your classes this semester you lost your girlfriend went all the way to London to get her back and now that she knows your secret… it's not something you can exactly take back you rid yourself of your powers but life threw you another curve and now your sporting four extra arms and you cant go on one date with your girlfriend without a new supermenace showing up. This one so happens to be a vampire that really wants to get better aquatinted with your bloodstream and you don't even have your camera to take some photos. You don't know if you'll stay with Gwen because of the agony that that dream brought you. Harry's coming back and Aunt May is supposed to visit soon how could you ever see them like this. Face it Parker even by your standards this is one genuine mess."

Peter reloaded his web cartridges jumped of the rooftop and began the last leg of his trip. When the building was in sight he called Gwen to tell her he was okay then entered and went straight to the basement. Worn out he patched himself up and slept on a couch. His dreams weren't pleasant but nothing as real or nightmarish as the last time. In the afternoon he rose and began to work. His results were less than hopeful however as he compared the latest concoction with Curt's notes.

…

That afternoon Harry was released from the hospital and arrived at his apartment. Norman had changed somewhat since he had been hospitalized he had skipped work a lot to actually see him rather than simply spoil him it was almost as if he gave a crap and that made Harry happy now if only Mary Jane would come around. When he entered the apartment his roommate wasn't there that wasn't much of a surprise that Peter's bedroom window was open as usual and once again he wondered why he would always find them like that finally he found a note from Peter.

"Harry I'm sorry not to be here for your triumphal return but my Aunt's sick and I'm staying at her place for a night or two."

So Harry called the home of May Parker.

…

In a suburban home in Forest Hills Queens the phone rang.

I'll get it Mrs. Watson." May Parker said

She wasted no time in picking it up.

"Oh hello Harry it's so nice to… what? why no… he's not here. Is there anything…" there was a click "I wonder why he hanged up" she asked Mrs. Watson

…

That was it Harry knew Parker had been lying to him with his excursions.

"He's probably with Mary Jane right now great pal that he is." He thought

Harry searched his room for anything scandalous if Parker was stealing his girl then he would have to find himself a new place. Finally he searched through his dresser underneath some of his clothes he found a familiar costume and two devices that fired a synthetic silk line.

…

"I've been working for hours now and it's not working. I know what I did wrong but it is so delicate a process iv already wasted most of Connors ingredients. Connors won't mind he's a great guy wish I could give him one of these arms to replace the one he lost."

He finished scanning through the papers and set them down.

"This may be it as far as I know I got everything right if it is it should turn blue when I expose it to the catalyst."

Spider-Man poured the final ingredient into the mix and it remained puke green. Spider-Man didn't notice it was sunset or the danger of raising his voice. He tossed the vial to the ground in frustration stared at his four extra arms and said.

"No! This one's is as useless as the others. I tried to deal with this to shrug these limbs off till a miracle came along but I can't live like this maybe I'm doomed to stay this way for the rest of my life."

And above as the sun's last ray left his pale complexion someone familiar with curses awakened and sought the source of the commotion. Finally Morbius reached the bottom of the stairs.

Spider-Man had known something was up when his spider-sense went off but when he saw Morbius he literally jumped.

"How did you get here?"

"I could ask you the same question I was sleeping in the attic. That mask cannot hid your torture your fear your curse for I know what it is like to be trapped by another nature I know what it is like to worry that you might destroy the one you love. Now are you willing to submit we are fated to meet I can end your curse and you mine."

"I want to help you I really do but not that way."

And Spider-Man prepared himself for another battle.

"You don't have a choice… and neither do I." Morbius said as his vampire side became more dominant "You were a fool to come here and now you will die."

Spider-Man tried every trick in the book but the vampire was just to fast and he managed to tackle him and held his neck with both hands nearly crushing his windpipe. Spider-Man was able to knock him off but Morbius recovered almost instantly even with the six limbs Spider-Man was unable to hold his enemy at bay this time as Morbius tried to go for his throat with his fangs. Once again Spider-Man was able to get him off but it wasn't getting easier the two rose.

"So you are some kind of a vampire. I'm sure you are really itching to tell me your long origin story about now."

"Vampire yes I suppose your tiny mind would label me thus. But what do simple names mean to me?" he asked as he swiped a few more times as Spider-Man started to retreat up the stairs.. "I am more than any name and now" he said as a blow finally knocked Spider-Man down and he was unable to get up. Morbius lifted him up by the neck. "You are the first I have met that is worthy of my full wrath. Rejoice fool! For it is an honor to fall before the unleashed power of Morbius!" and he tossed Spider-Man over the stairs railing.

"That is much better now he is still deathly still" Morbius didn't bother take the stairs but simple glided down. "Now is the time I have waited for the time for the final feast."

As the vampire sat over the body of his fallen opponent he did not notice the shadow of an approaching figure.

"You!"

Morbius turned his head and saw the one armed form enter the room.

"Who are you and what have you done to Spider-Man? Well speak up! I'm Doctor Curtiss Connors and this is my place. Step into the light so that I can… Good lord."

The scientist ran out of the way of the charging figure seemingly faster than possible then he turned and faced the menace.

"Whoever—whatever you are keep away from me! You don't know what can happen to me if I…"

and suddenly the vampire stopped approaching as scales started to appear on Connors hand and spread across his body and his arm grew back and a tail sprouted.

"No! it's to late! I'm changing into the Lizard!"

The transformation was complete in less than a minute and the two stood with the hero who was slowly regaining consciousness in between them.

"Man or man like Lizard stand away from the chosen victim of Morbius!"

"Never Spider-Man is my enemy! Mine must be the hand that kills him mine!"

"Ugh my head what's going one?" Spider-Man said as entered a crouch

Then he saw the two figures on either side of him.

"This can't be good.

Morbius was the first to move he sailed through the air ready to sink his fangs into Parker's neck but the Lizard came to the rescue… sorta and tackled him.

Spider-Man is mine to kill! Mine!

"No need to fight over me guy's" Spider-Man said as he struggled to stand up "there's plenty to go around."

As they rolled Morbius was able to kick the Lizard off. The Lizard responded by lashing his tail but the vampire simply grabbed his tail and swung it launching him into a wall.

"I know not who you are nor what you are but you'll find Morbius more powerful than he seems."

And Morbius pounced at the Lizard.

"While you'll find that I am precisely as strong as I appear" The Lizard said before knocking the vampire over with a single blow "Which is very strong indeed! Now for the final time leave Spider-Man to me or you will join him in death!"

Spider-Man watched as Morbius got up and The Lizard moved in his tail waving.

"Death I care not whether the masked youth lives or dies. I desire only his blood but yours may do as well."

"Perhaps but that you shall never learn"

Spider-Man tried to stay out of the brawl and get over his headache his memories had already returned and though a very mixed string of jokes were running through his mind but he didn't say any.

"This is turning into a real free for all and the door prize is your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" he thought as he saw the Lizard finally get in a tail lash. Spaced out as I am maybe I could still leap in and decide this thing one way or the other. But which way? "The Lizard managed to punch Morbius in the jaw knocking him into a wall he then tried to hit the vampire with his tail again but missed. "I sure cant root for Morbius! Whoever he is he's out for my blood!" Morbius punched the Lizard right in the snout. "But Connors Lizard brain seems to be in full control and he's the one that really loathes me! Maybe iv no choice but to let them fight it out wear each other down though it looks like matters are about to be taken out of my hands!"

Morbius kicked the Lizard knocking him over and into some poorly insulated electrical cables it shocked him for a good ten seconds before he fell down. Morbius leapt onto the Lizard and prepared to bite his neck. Spider-Man finally joined in and swing kicked Morbius off of the Lizard.

"Did they ever teach you in school that it's not polite to bite people's necks without asking?"

He was just in time for there was no blood on Morbius lips. Rather than fall to the ground Morbius flipped onto his feet.

"Fool! Cold though it may have been I would have feasted on the blood of the fallen man not your own. And feast I must for Morbius is not like other men."

"Mister you've got white skin eyes like blazing candles and bones that've got to be hollow I don't think you're a normal citizen. But just who are you?"

"I am Morbius that is all you need to know and now…"

"He's going to leave now I can sense it I cant let him hurt any more people." Spider-Man thought "Wait! You fascinate me. Tell me more."

"Mock me even as you seek precious moments to regain your strength. But why should I waste my time in dubious battle with you when there is a world beyond these mildewed walls."

Spider-Man failed to stop him as he flew out and into the early night air.

"A world that is ripe to become the prey of Morbius!"

But Spider-Man had not failed at his true task for on the leg of Morbius's outfit laid a spider-tracer. He checked his phone and found about ten text from Gwen. He responded confirming that he was alive and let her know he hadn't found a cure yet. Then he dialed DeWolfe's number.

"Spider-Man what happened?"

"Oh you have caller ID I thought… well the vampire and I found each other and the Lizard showed up at the same time long story short the Lizard is down but Morbius… the vampire got away but I have a frequency you can track him with it should give out a consistent ping just don't ever try to transmit on this it goes directly to my spider-sense."

"I'll take your word for it." Jean said wondering what in the world that was. "No one takes it seriously but an alert has been set. You don't have your camera with you because after my meeting with the mayor this morning I could really use some evidence."

"Not this time but you've done the right thing there could still be a few bodies."

Just as he hung up the monster men call the Lizard stirred.

"Spider-Man!"

"I forgot all about the Lizard" Peter thought "that's what I call living dangerously. but his voice!"

"What happened to me-? I-"

The Lizard slowly rose rubbing his neck which had stopped bleeding.

"Now I remember I saw that fiend whoever he was and was frightened it was enough to turn me into the Lizard. Still I don't feel don't think like the Lizard I feel like Curt Connors."

"That's great Dr. Connors! In the past the Lizard always had a maniacal hatred of Spider-Man but now-"

"Forget about me look at yourself you've got six arms!"

"That's why I called you and borrowed your place. So far though I haven't been able to come up with an effective gene cleanser…" Spider-Man stopped as he stared at the Lizard who had been trying to clean up the mess a bit.

"What's wrong has Morbius-?"

'It's not him doc it's you! You've started to change back into Curt Connors!"

"It's true!" the Lizard said as his blood warmed the tail and right arm vanished and his still scaly skin returned to its original color. "But it's not like the other times I'm only changing back halfway. See what I mean I'm mostly human but I'm still covered in scales like the reptile I was."

"Just the same you lost your right arm again the one you grow when you become a monster and if the Lizard can loose an arm and still be what he was…"

"Then so perhaps can Spider-Man I follow your logic."

"But what caused the change doc?" Spider-Man asked as he helped him walk through the broken glass and other debris.

"Don't you see it must be Morbius he bit me when I fell even through the scales of my neck. He had no time to drain me dry but he weakened me somehow and I almost became normal."

"It sounds just crazy enough to work…hey doc why are you shaking?"

"I'm changing back to the Lizard again! I know it. I feel it."

Spider-Man watched as arm started to grow back and his snout started to change.

"But you've still have the mind of Connors right so let's see if we can duplicate whatever it was that…"

"Do not seek to give me orders Spider-Man! And yet your right we must find a cure somehow for both our sakes."

And so Spider-Man gathered what little was left to scrounge up in the lab and got to work.

"If only I could help you—at least do my share of work." the Lizard said "But my hands are to awkward for this work."

"Your job is to tell me what to do doc. Besides for one having six hands is a plus now that I'm learning to control them course that hardly means I'm attached to them. Just sit back while the centrifuge does its work."

"Yes but I feel so helpless like a caged animal. We must find the cure we must! And yet why should I ever want to be Curt Connors again when I could be the Lizard!?"

"Please don't crack on me just yet friend." Spider-Man said as he removed the blue vial from the centrifuge.

"Spider-Man I think iv got our answer." The Lizard said as he was physically by now fully reptile

"Well don't keep it a secret."

"That vampire didn't take something out of me it put something in. An Enzyme!"

"Of course we should have thought of that before." As he stared at his serum "An enzyme a catalyst which entered your body through his fangs it must have affected your metabolism making you lose that arm! If we combine the enzyme with this serum it could cure us both!"

"We must find him quickly before he drains anyone else."

"Don't worry I just have to empty the serum into this bottle then Morbius beware."

"Morbius something about that name is familiar but I cant remember still I must go with you I couldn't handle him and administer the serum alone."

…

Meanwhile Morbius was flying he had already found two victims but after he had drained them he found it increasingly difficult to find people without the cops showing up the bullets from his last encounter had already popped out but he wasn't looking for more lead. Something was up however even though it was the middle of the night so he wasn't in his weakened mostly human state Morbius felt remorse and unpleasant memories went through his mind it must have been the Spider's blood it had cured him weakened him somewhat but if this pain was what it would mean to be human again did he want it back? Michael Morbius had been a Nobel Prize winning scientist boarded a ship with his best friend Nikos and girlfriend Martine she had no idea that he had an ulterior motive for there research trip and that if it did not succeed he would not make it to shore alive. Michael had contracted a rare blood disorder his work in radiation hadn't made it any better. Nikos helped him with the procedure which combined electrical stimulation with an extract from a vampire bat. He had emerged stronger faster his condition however had not changed… for the better that was his skin whitened his hair turned blue and he felt the thirst for the first time. He killed his own friend Nikos and was overcome with guilt he couldn't let Martine suffer the same fate so he threw himself overboard but soon the darkness returned and he rose to the surface gasping for air. It wasn't long before another ship came along headed towards New York the crew had picked him up. He had worked among them by day and preyed upon them one by one at night it didn't take long for them to put two and two together and finally they overcame him at day the first mate fired three bullets to his chest and he had fallen overboard. Perhaps he should have just died then but then the doctor found him and… no he mustn't think these weak thoughts he must think only of his next meal the next night the next prey.

…

The six armed form of Spider-Man was web swinging towards the source of the signal as the Lizard held on to him. Connors had been doing just fine until a moment ago when he started to space out. Now the Lizard took a long slow look around.

"What am I doing here clinging to the form of my most hated enemy?"

"Just cool it Dr. Connors before we both…"

Connors what has the Lizard to do with that weakling? Now I see he is the one that put me here grasping you like a helpless child but I must be free."

And so as Spider-Man tried to maintain his rhythm as his passenger struggled the Lizard made the stupid decision to let go of Spider-Man and started falling towards the ground. Spider-Man quickly made a 180 turn and fired a webline at the Lizard's hand the reptilian creature slammed into the side of a building but he didn't splat on the pavement. And the arachnid themed hero began pulling him up.

"Spider-Man you- you saved me! I must have been out of my mind. It's this hideous reptilian body fighting for control but I'm all right no thanks to you."

They settled on a rooftop.

"Are you sure your okay doc?"

"Yes but each attack grows stronger the next time I may try to kill you. Let's get going we have to find that mystery man before it's to late for both of us."

…

Meanwhile at the offices of the Daily Bugle Robby entered the office of J. Jonah Jameson.

"Jonah how come our front page this morning was a hazy picture of Spider-Man when the cops are saying there's a vampire flying around and the rest of the media is taking it seriously?"

"What do you think I am five years old there isn't a vampire why should I print an article about that when Spider-Man is now running around with six arms. You like that photo it was taken by Lance Bannon?"

"It's pretty hazy it's to dark for me to see if he has any extra…"

"You have to look at I sideways then you can catch the reflection from that window. The wall crawler has finally shown his true colors now he's going to be run out of town."

Well Jameson about the vampire story there were a few bodies found drained of blood."

"Did you see one of them?"

"No but Ned Leeds…"

"Where is he I haven't seen him today he's probably gallivanting with his wife MY secretary."

"Jonah that's not…"

"This story is right up Parker's freakshow alley but no one can find him I'm more concerned with the survival of this newspaper we're in trouble big trouble."

"If you mean the recent circulation drop"

"I mean that… plus the hefty bonuses I had to give out after the strike. Sales are dropping our biggest advertisers are switching to television when this vampire hoax is revealed everyone will be flocking to our newsstands. Still we need something to happen fast or there won't be a Daily Bugle."

…

John 3:19-21

19

Now this is the basis for judgment, that the light has come into the world but men have loved the darkness rather than the light, for their works were wicked. **20** For he that practices vile things hates the light and does not come to the light, in order that his works may not be reproved. **21** But he that does what is true comes to the light, in order that his works may be made manifest as having been worked in harmony with God."

Fifteen minutes later Morbius had gotten over his guilt and had finally found a spot that didn't seem to have any patrol cars.

""Free! Free at last to of the numbing doubts the flaccid remorse which haunts me in the heat of day. This is my hour the time when darkness wraps the city like a shroud when each shadow can come to a sudden snarling life and when Morbius can feast!"

"That's a pretty speech you've got there Morb but I'm afraid you've just went on a diet!"

"You" the vampire said as he turned around before Spider-Man kicked him while the Lizard grabbed onto him.

Spider-Man descended to ground level as Morbius and the Lizard fell twenty five feet.

"This is a time it's good to have three right fist" Spider-Man thought as he delivered a triple punch to Morbius "But I'm even luckier if I can get rid of them."

Before the Lizard could slam him into a wall with his tail Morbius started to retreat.

"Hey come back here" Spider-Man said "we want to help you as much as ourselves."

""Morbius needs nothing wants nothing save human blood and life."

Just as the vampire started to fly away Spider-Man shot his back with a web and slammed him down to the ground.

"Now like I said Morbius the Lizard and I plan to help you whether you like it or not. No answer he's out cold."

Spider-Man and the Lizard approached the unmoving figure.

"It's best this way" the Lizard said "it'll be easier to extract the enzyme."

"I'll hold him down for you."

After a half minutes work the Lizard managed to get the fluid into the vial.

"There!"

The shade has changed as I expected it should work but im feeling strange dizzy again I better. I'd better inject the serum fast otherwise you'll have both me and Morbius to deal with."

Spider-Man loosened his grip on Morbius as he watched Connor's inject the serum into his arm. The scales tail and right arm shriveled faster than he ever remembered until Connor's was standing before him a bit sweaty but otherwise fine.

"I never dreamed it could change me that quickly. I'm completely human again thank god."

"Your arms gone too there's no way to tell if it will get rid of my surplus without trying it but…"

"Now!" Morbius yelled as he flipped underneath Spider-Man and kicked him in the back. "I have laid silent conserving my power long enough."

Morbius started running Connors tried to stop him but Morbius simply grabbed the vial and swatted him away.

"What are you trying to…" Connors asked

"What is in this syringe is mine. Mine do you hear me?" he started to fly away "And I mean to have it!"

By now Spider-Man had recovered though he wasn't exactly going to be looking for trouble for a while after this excursion.

"Spider-Man he's got the cleanser" Connors said "if he uses the rest and escapes you may never be cured! Now I recognize that man his name is Michael Morbius."

"The Nobel Prize winning scientist?" Spider-Man asked as he started to run after Morbius

"Yes but something happened to him and I'm betting that if he doesn't replace that enzyme we took he'll die!"

"Say no more doc I'm on my way."

Spider-Man leapt and started to get a swing going he went from rooftop to rooftop climbing leaping swinging gaining altitude and never losing his target. Finally they were less than a hundred yards from the coast and Spider-Man fired a web line at Morbius from a rooftop but he had miscalculated his foe's momentum and was dragged of the rooftop and through the air.

"You wont capture me put me on display like some freak. I want to be free to live do you hear me to live!"

"He's losing altitude" Peter thought "dipping towards the water I should be able to overpower him there just a little farther and…"

They had just made it over the water when Morbius slammed face first into a bridge.

"Oh no! I was so busy looking for where we were going to land that I didn't notice the bridge and the webbing broke!"

The two plummeted towards the water. Spider-Man landed on a garbage scow he fired the last of his web fluid at the syringe in Morbius's limp hand and yanked it out before he sunk.

"He's gone. Things we somehow always manage to hold on to things while men sink doomed all around us!"

A few minutes later Peter stood on a rooftop with Connors.

"I let him die Curt I could've saved him but I let him die . Maybe I didn't care about Morbius at all just this precious serum."

"Don't talk crazy Spider-Man now relax. In a minute we'll know if your malady is similar enough to mine for the serum to work"

Connors injected the completed cleanser into Peter's arm. They silently waited for a moment and then Spider-Man was overtaken by violent convulsions. Connors had to pull him back a little so he didn't fall of the rooftop. Finally the last of the arms shriveled and he rose.

"There gone all four extra arms have vanished just like that."

"You're a very lucky fellow."

"Yeah lucky…"

"But poor Morbius swept out to sea and your struggles with the Lizard I guess my problems are pretty small compared to some. Maybe there's a monster locked inside each one of us waiting to be unchained—waiting to destroy us."

"If so then you faced your monster tonight and defeated it."

"But Morbius couldn't face his and it killed him. And maybe just maybe that's what he really wanted—all this time!"

…

By now it was a bit passed nine at night Peter didn't have his civilian clothes so he needed a way to get past Harry. He swung towards his apartment and called Gwen.

"Peter what happened?"

"Connors and I are back to normal and the vampire… isn't going to be a problem anymore… hey I was wondering if you could do me a favor.

Twenty minutes later Gwen was at Peter's apartment door and knocked. Harry opened it he wasn't angry or irrational but he wasn't in a good mood either.

"Harry I was going to ask you where Peter was we were supposed to have a date tonight but he wasn't there to pick me up?"

"I thought you'd know he was at his Aunt's" Harry said accusingly

"Oh right I forgot… I just I'm glad your better Harry how are you and MJ?"

As Gwen kept Harry busy Peter snuck in through his bedroom window and took some of his civilian clothes he then snuck out quick and changed. He arrived at the entrance just as Gwen stepped out. Both were indescribably happy that the other was well but still somber. They embraced each other and kissed but didn't linger.

"Thank you so much I could never have asked for a better…"

"Well talk later." Gwen said and she walked away

Peter entered his apartment building after climbing up the stairs he knocked on the door. Harry opened it and tried to keep his cool.

"How's your Aunt?" he asked

"Oh she's recovering just fine Dr. Bromwell says she'll make a fine recovery." Peter replied

"Well it's good to know that I have such a good friend like you one whom I can trust."

Peter's spider-sense went off faintly did he suspect. Harry however locked himself in his room."

"I can always count on another problem for another day." Peter thought

He called Jean to tell her that Morbius was taken care of. She was quite relieved apparently there had been no shortage of office jokes. With that taken care of he studied for about an hour and went to bed. He was really fortunate Harry paid all the rent because right now he barely had twenty dollars to his name there would have to be something he could do for the Bugle in the next week Jameson had always been so cheap though. Little did the wall crawler know though that he would soon find himself in a land that time forgot but that was another day.

**I really really want Peter to be happy but I believe that after Gwen found out his secret it would take them a while work out the kinks please let me know how I'm doing I don't know when I'm going to get to the next chapter but our hero will face a familiar foe in the Savage Land. Read and Review.**


End file.
